The Predator Militia
by toby7400
Summary: Dystopian AU. Nick's promising career in the Predator Militia is thrown through a loop after an encounter with a very cute rebel bomber. Meanwhile, every militia officer and government official who thinks that maybe, just maybe, brutally repressing millions of innocent prey might not be the right thing to do is disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

The Predator Militia

Nick and his mother, Olivia, watched nervously from the window of their apartment as, out in the street, the tiny fox family's prey neighbors were forced from their homes at the barrel of a gun by scowling predators in red uniforms.

It had all happened so quickly. Things seemed to be calming down after a period of social strife, then suddenly the news was filled with images of tanks panted in the red of the Predator Militia and drone strikes were launched on Zootopia itself. And now the militant predators controlled the entire country.

How did this happen? Where had the Militia even gotten their paws on tanks and drones? And how in the name of Saint Robin was there so many of them all of a sudden? Weren't they just a handful of speciest fugitives running around in the mountains?

The Wildes were pulled from their thoughts as they noticed commotion around a family of sheep. From their vantage point, the foxes could just make out what was being said as a puma sergeant(?) loudly ordered the family into a truck.

"No," the father sternly said stepping toward the militiamammal, "My family's not going anywhere."

The puma shot the ram between the eyes before anyone could blink.

Olivia jumped back from her window with a short yell, clapping a paw over Nick's eyes before he could catch a glimpse of a screaming lamb with glasses covered in her father's blood. A second later, her 'Tame Collar' sent a painful shock coursing through the mother vixen's body. Caught off guard, she fell to the floor taking Nick with her.

"Mom, what's going on?" the nervous kit asked, moving back toward the window.

"No, no, no, Nicky! Don't look out there!" Olivia hastily ordered, raising to her knees and pulling her son into a hug, as much to comfort herself as him.

Just then there was a knock at the door. The two foxes looked at the door apprehensively for several seconds until another patient knock was heard. With a deep breath, Olivia rose to her hind paws and approached the door, Nick following behind.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful white cat in a well-kept Militia uniform, the same shade of red that Olivia now thought looked a lot like blood, though without body armor, a matching beret perched on her head in lieu of a helmet. She was holding a folder in her left paw.

"Ms. Wilde?" the cat asked with a pleasant smile and an aristocratic accent.

"Yes," the vixen answered nervously. The cat's friendly smile grew as she extended her paw in greeting.

"I'm Lieutenant Duchess O'Malley, of the Predator Militia." The two shook paws cordially, then O'Malley leaned down to be roughly at the younger Wilde's level, sweetly saying, "And you must be Nick."

 _How does she know our names?_ Nick wondered

"May I come in?" the militiamammal was already walking into the foxes' meager apartment, giving it a cursory once over before turning back to the Wildes. "Now before we begin, there is one important thing to attend to."

At that moment, Nick noticed the cat had reached for a knife on her hip as she spoke. Before the kit knew what was happening, the Militia officer had slipped the blade between his mother's neck and the collar the vixen wore. O'Malley flicked her wrist and, just like that, Olivia's Tame Collar clattered to the floor.

The mother fox's paw quickly reached up to feel her now naked neck as the officer turned to removed Nick's collar. Olivia had first had the collar put on when she turned ten. Since then she'd never had it off for more than an hour. The constant fear of being shocked hanging over nearly her entire life. Worse yet, she'd been forced to inflict the same fate on Nick. And with a flick of the wrist, the Militia had freed them from the collars forever.

"Much better," O'Malley smiled, replacing her knife. The cat gestured to the Wildes' couch. "Please, take a seat, there's much to discuss."

Just as mother and son foxes had sat down, another gunshot rang out from the street below. Nick felt his mother put a protective paw on his shoulder as their visitor pulled a chair across from them. Sitting up straight, the cat officer folded her paws and spoke, "As you've no doubt noticed, the fascist prey government has finally been destroyed on this glorious day. Just this morning, this city's corrupt leadership paid the ultimate price for their tyranny."

"You killed the mayor?" Olivia asked in shock.

"His entire cabinet," O'Malley corrected, still smiling, "The president and her cronies will meet the same fate this evening. But, I digress."

The militia officer set her folder on her lap, opening it and setting photos and documents on the Wildes' coffee table as she spoke. "So the Militia may more easily protect the predators of this nation, every city in the country now has a designated Predator District, exclusively for omni and carnivores. These papers will provide you and your son all the information you need once you have been transported there."

Nick and his mother curiously glanced at the papers laid out before them, pictures of what they presumed to be the Predator District, and documents containing addresses and other information. Olivia looked up at the cat curiously, "Why are you moving the prey mammals too?"

"A simple security matter," O'Malley said quickly, she pulled a brochure from the folder and held it out to the kit. "Nick, you've been invited to joy the Militia Youth Corps."

Nick looked at the offered pamphlet hesitantly. "Uh...I don't know..."

"He had a bad experience with a group like that." his mother explained, remembering how the only night her son had worn his Junior Ranger Scouts uniform had ended with her holding him as he cried.

"Oh, some cruel prank, I presume? By Prey?" Olivia nodded to confirm both questions. O'Malley turned to Nick, gently pushing the brochure toward him and speaking reassuringly, "I assure you, Nick, you won't have to worry about that in the MYC. Every meeting has adult supervision, and it will be all predators. My three kittens will be in MYC's Zootopia unit as well."

Nick finally accepted the brochure, which featured smiling young predators (a wolf, a tiger, and a badger) in simple red uniforms. There wouldn't be any prey and the feline officer seemed sincere, her kittens were probably nice, too. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

O'Malley and Olivia talked for some time about the details of their relocation, and that afternoon, the mother and son climbed onto a large and comfortable bus with other hitherto impoverished predators. They passed by many things on their way to their new home.

A wolf militia officer smiling warmly to the passengers as he waved them through his checkpoint, only to break a horse's jaw with butt of his rifle seconds later.

The handiwork of the Militia Volunteers; local predators who'd been given red armbands and baseball bats.

A field hospital giving proper medical aid to chronically sick predators, sometimes for the first time in their lives.

'Wrong minded' predators being detained for 'reeducation.' For their own good, of course.

Imprisoned predators being freed. Nick's father, James, was among them.

Teachers, police officers, soldiers, government officials, and journalists being executed.

Finally, the bus pulled into the newly christened Predator District. Olivia led Nick to the address she'd been given, twice given directions by polite militiamammals. They arrived at a large house and were surprised to find a garbage truck parked outside and several predators apparently cleaning the place.

The badger in charge seemed just as surprised as the Wildes, apologizing and saying their new home would be ready shortly. Nick noticed pictures of an upperclass prairie dog family among the things tossed into the garbage truck. That night, the overwhelmed mother and son slept on the couch for mutual comfort.

The next day, they were tearfully reunited with James, the first time they'd seen him in four years. Nick's little sister was conceived that night. The day after, Nick attended his first meeting of the Youth Corps, were he met and befriended Duchess's kittens, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse, as well as a fiery young desert fox named Finnick.

Nick grew to love the Militia in those early days. They'd removed his collar, returned his father, and, for the first time in his life, they had told him he should be proud to be a predator, to be a fox. By the time he was in high school, there was no doubt in the young tod's mind that he would join the Militia.

After all, what better way was there to make the world a better place?


	2. Chapter 2

The cutest little terrorist you ever did see.

Review Responses

Erinnyes01-Glad you liked the first chapter, I'm going for a 'Black and Grey' morality approach, so it's good to see that it came through.

poynton90-Thanks for the kind words. Always thought this would be a great reversal of the movie's original premise, so I'm happy to hear you loved it.

syhsnakey-Glad you like it.

Combat Engineer-Yeah, that's a common tragedy with revolutions, the rebels take power only to become as bad as the last leaders, just with different targets.

#*#*#

Newly christened Lieutenant Nick Wilde closely examined his new uniform in the mirror. The red fatigues were neatly pressed and clean, the beret was perched handsomely on his head, and, most importantly, his lieutenant bar was on clear display on his uniform's collar. Satisfied that he was presentable, Nick glanced at the plaque on his wall, naming him as valedictorian of his class at the Militia's Officer Training Course. The young fox had placed it between the group selfie he'd taken with his parents the day his father had been released from prison and a picture of his MYC troop on a camping trip outside Zootopia. _Time to show them what I can do_. Nick thought.

The new officer walked out of his quarters, on the second floor of the Junior Officers' Barracks, and made his way to the sidewalk outside. Nick waited a few minutes until a familiar (very) used van pulled up the street, his old friend Finnick sat atop a pile of books as he drove, rap music blaring from the speakers. "Really sergeant, while I appreciate your punctuality," Nick began in a reprimanding tone, "If you can't find a more presentable vehicle I simply must find someone else for chauffeur duty."

Finnick scowled at Nick for a few seconds, before cracking a very small grin, "Get in, asshole."

The two foxes drove toward the headquarters of the Militia's Zootopia Brigade, where they were report to the 56th Regiment, nicknamed The Little Devils, former the Li'l Bastards before the ladylike Colonel O'Malley became its new CO. Other combat units active in Zootopia were the 76th Regiment, made up of whales and other aquatic predators and called The Leviathans, the 35th Regiment known as The Hellcats, the 47th Regiment dubbed The Dogs of War, and the 39th Regiment, The Intensive Care Bears, ICB for short.

"You know you should be wearing a helmet, right?" Finnick asked as they made their way to the desk sergeant.

"This again, I like the beret," Nick countered, "Besides, I'm such a small target it seems redundant."

"What if ya hit yer dumbass head on something?" Finnick persisted

"Don't worry, dad," Nick snarked, "If I get any boo-boos, I'll order you to kiss 'em better."

Ignoring his growling sergeant, Nick continued to the front desk. An overweight cheetah, who Nick recognized as Sergeant Clawhauser, was sitting at the desk, a bowl of cereal in his paws, donuts and candy bars in easy reach. "Hey, Clawhauser, we're here for...assignment..."

Clawhauser, bobbing his head to some tune from his headphones, didn't seem to have noticed the two foxes. Nick briefly exchanged a look with Finnick and turned back to the cheetah. "Hey, Benji...Clawhauser...Sergeant!"

"HEY!" Finnick shouted. This seemed to finally get the plump cat's attention as he suddenly jolted up in surprise, nearly flinging his cereal across the room. The cheetah managed to grab the bowl before it could make a mess, but doing so caused his headphones to be yanked out of his phone.

"Oh oh oh oh, try everything," several nearby militiamammals glanced over as the blacklisted song filed the reception room, "Oh oh oh oh, try every-" CLICK!

"Hehehe, hey guys," Clawhauser nervously greeted, shoving his phone into a drawer

"Gazelle? Really Benji?" an unamused Nick asked

"What's with that shit, cat?" Finnick was blunter

"But I like her music." Clawhauser defended

"You do know she wants us back in collars, don't you?" Nick asked

"That's just a rumor spread by the MNB," Clawhauser countered, "Gigi would never want the collars back." The foxes looked unimpressed, "You guys...aren't gonna report this, are you?"

Nick sighed, "Don't worry, Clawhauser. Now, ya gonna tell us where to report to?

Visibly relieved, Clawhauser took in his friends' new attire for the first time, "Wow, you guys look even cooler than I expected in your new uniforms. Anyways, yeah you're both to report to Captain Steppefurd, her office is just down there. Oh, and uh, thanks guys."

"Just be careful who hears you listening to that crap," Finnick said as the two foxes left.

#*#*#

Mr. Big, Chief Producer of the Mammalia News Bureau, (MNB), sat at the head of his meeting table, several of his top reporters also in attendance, and his Regulator handlers, a pair of scowling polar bears, standing on either side of him. "Alright, everyone. We've had a pretty quiet few days. Anyone got anything new?"

"There's a rumor going round that several Militia officers and officials have gone missing," Fabienne Growley, a snow leopard anchor, suggested.

Big glanced over his shoulder at Sergeant Koslov, who simply shook his head. Mr. Big then dismissed the idea with a paw wave, "Paranoia and rumor."

Fabienne glanced at Koslov and pressed the issue, "Sir, a friend in the Militia tells me that several exemplary officers are AWOL for the first time in their carriers."

"Everyone messes up once in a while." Big sighed. Growley was an excellent journalist, but she could also be a problem.

"Sir, predators should know-"

"Ms. Growley," Koslov suddenly butted into the conversation, "This isn't wrong minded thinking I'm hearing, is it?"

Mr. Big watched as Fabienne's ears instantly folded back and she folded her paws to keep them from shaking, everyone else at the table shifting uncomfortably. The arctic shrew knew the basics of the issue. As the now defunct ZNN's 'token predator' Fabienne, then only 19, had been detained and held for reeducation by the Militia. They had been relatively lenient with her, but the experience was nonetheless traumatic.

The producer shot a look at the polar bear, silently snapping _I could have handled that!_

Koslov simply stared back. _You were taking too long._

Mr. Big sighed and carried on with the meeting. He felt bad that things had gotten ugly, but at the end of the day he had a job to do, a party line to tow, and a family to feed.

#*#*#

Nick and Finnick knocked on the door labelled 'Capt. Steppefurd,' entering when a voice from inside beckoned them. Sitting at her desk was a beautiful arctic fox, presumably their new captain. The two new militiamammals snapped to attention and saluted, with Nick providing introductions. "Ma'am, Lieutenant Wilde and Sergeant-"

"Just call me 'Finnick,' please ma'am."

"Reporting for duty."

The arctic fox returned the salute and gestured for her guests to take a seat. "Welcome to the Little Devils, boys, I'm Captain Skye Steppefurd, your company commander. Wilde, I believe you trained under Drill Sergeant Polly Brown."

"That's right, ma'am."

"So did I," Steppefurd commented, "She spoke highly of you, said you'll be a general someday."

"Yeah, she uh, said something similar to me," Nick said, remembering his graduation day.

"I'm damn proud of you, boy," the polar bear had said, "Keep up the good work and you'll be running things one day."

"Thank you, ma'am," Nick remembered replying, "but, uh...why didn't you ever say anything like that during training?"

"Cause watching you nearly kill yourself trying to prove something was funny as hell!"

Nick was snapped back to the present when Steppefurd continued, "Now, Wilde I'm putting you in charge of Check Point 20, 'Finnick,' you'll be his 2nd in Command. Now, this job is tedious, but important. CP-20 controls who goes into and out of The Provisional Admin Building. So gear up and be alert."

"Yes, ma'am," Nick said with a crisp salute.

#*#*#

"The target is the Provisional Admin Building," Bogo explained, pointing out the marked building on his map, "Just park the truck in the basement parking garage, get far enough away, and set it off."

"Got it, sir," Judy, the rebel cell's newest member, responded eagerly.

"This'll be a major blow to the Militia, Hopps," Jack Savage, the rebels' top spy and hacker explained, "A lot of important records are kept there, as well as being where several government agencies are run from."

"Are you sure you can do this, Hopps?" Bogo asked incredulously.

The former police sergeant had been reluctant to allow Judy into the rebellion, but she was admirably persistent. It had actually been Judy who'd convinced the buffalo to let her handle the mission. "After all," she'd reasoned, "Who'd suspect a dumb widdle bunny?" Still, Bogo had his doubts.

"Don't worry sir," Judy said, already on her way toward the safehouse's garage, "I'll get the job done."

"I like her," Jack said after the grey bunny was gone, "I think she'll be a big help."

"We'll see."

#*#*#

Nick stood dutifully on an adjustable platform, allowing him to raise or lower himself to the window level of any size vehicle. The young lieutenant had a P90 slung over his shoulder, the submachine gun proportionately the size of an assault rifle to the fox, a beretta strapped to his hip, and body armor secured over his uniform. Finnick was idly chatting with a young mongoose, Private Tavi. The other members of his small unit, a coyote, a badger, an otter, a hound and a fox, were all arranged around the checkpoint, bored but dutiful.

So far it had been a quiet day; Nick had relieved the previous team, and diligently checked the papers of each vehicle that had come through. As the captain had predicted, the job had been tedious, but Nick wasn't about to slack off. It was only about forty five minutes from the end of his shift when a large cargo truck pulled up to the checkpoint.

Nick raised his platform up to be level to the rolled down window, expecting to see mega fauna of some kind. Instead, he found himself looking at a grey rabbit with beautiful purple eyes, sitting in the almost comically oversized driver seat. The young militiamammal found it adorable.

"Well, aren't you a cute one?" Nick cooed, "Let's see your papers, Carrots."

The rabbit smiled, though, just out of Nick's view, her right paw's grip on the wheel tightened angrily, as she handed the documents over, pleasantly saying, "Here ya go, lieutenant."

Nick signaled Tavi to look over the bottom of the truck, then checked the rabbit's paperwork, finding that everything seemed to be in order. He had just finished looking over the papers when the young mongoose gave him the all clear. Just to follow protocol, the fox leaned against the driver's door and asked, "Got anything in this truck you shouldn't, Carrots?"

The rabbit driver looked Nick in the eye and said, "Yep, it's fulla bombs."

"Well, wait till my shift is over to set 'em off, okay fluff?" Nick chuckled after he handed the rabbit driver her paperwork back.

"You got it, lieutenant."

#*#*#

"Gentlemammals, I feel like I'm running out of ways to explain this, but I'll try." Chancellor Leodore Lionheart was sitting across his desk from General Shere Khan, Commander in Chief of the Predator Militia, Brigadier Bagheera Kipling, Commander of the Zootopia Brigade, and Major Taka Priderock, better known as Scar, CO of the city's Regulator Detachment. Lionheart gestured to a portrait of Mufasa Priderock, the slain founder of the Predator Militia, and continued, "General Priderock always intended for Marshal Law to be a temporary thing. That's part of why he called it 'The Predator _Militia_.' Militias are generally disbanded when they're no longer needed."

"I assure you, Chancellor, the Militia is most definitely still needed," Shere Khan looked at the lion through a pair of relaxed, half closed golden eyes as he spoke, "Or have you forgotten the rebel factions active at this time?"

"By the Great Kings," the Chancellor muttered, "You can only beat an entire population into submission for so long before they start to fight back and eventually destroy you. Any of this sound familiar?"

"That could never happen." Shere Khan confidently dismissed, "Things are different now."

"President Swinton no doubt said something to that nature before you stood her against a wall." Lionheart deadpanned

"Swinton was relying on the sheer numbers of prey to overwhelm predators," Shere Khan explained, "That's why she and the other prey politicians kept playing their little games pitting one faction against another, even as we took control of the country. Conversely, all predators are united behind the Militia while the prey, even now, squabble amongst themselves."

"It wouldn't hurt to hear him out, General," Bagheera reasoned. Shere Khan regarded the panther out the corner of his eye for several long seconds. Finally the tiger relented with the slightest of nods. Bagheera turned back to Lionheart and continued, "Go on, Chancellor. What do you suggest?"

"Alright, you three aren't going to like this, but the Militia needs to step back and allow the civilian government to take more authority," Lionheart began. As Chancellor, the lion had a lot of administrative authority but it was clear the Militia called the shots. Chancellor Foulfellow, Lionheart's predecessor had been little more than a lackey. "Prey will only ever see the Militia as enemies, we need to give them a more amicable group of predators to work with."

"Which you would be in charge of," Scar observed

"A rising tide raises all ships," Lionheart reasoned, "If the prey are given options other than 'obey,' 'be punished,' or 'fight back,' they'll be less hostile and the predators of Mammalia will be safer."

Bagheera seemed to agree, Scar clearly disagreed. For just a moment, it looked like Shere Khan was considering the Chancellor's proposal.

Then the windows shattered and the entire building shook.

#*#*#

Seventeen minutes earlier, outside the PAB.

With only fifteen minutes left in his first day, Nick suddenly heard an alarm from inside the Admin Building. Clicking the radio on his shoulder, the young officer spoke cautiously, "This is Lieutenant Wilde at CP-20, what's going on?"

"Wilde, this is Captain Steppefurd, we've got reports of a gas leak in the basement of the PAB," came the answer, "We're evacuating the building until it can get fixed, have some of your mammals make sure everyone gets a safe distance away."

"Roger that," Nick said, he quickly sent Finnick, Tavi, the otter, and the coyote to see to the evacuees, "Think we should call in reinforcements, captain? There's gonna be a lot of activity, and a building full of flammable gas sounds like a tempting target."

"Glad you're on the ball, Wilde, but I don't think that'll be necessary." the captain answered.

"Roger that, out." Nick kept an eye on the situation as several annoyed and/or worried government officials and employees made their way into the parking lot, herded away from their place of work by his militiamammals. A few minutes later, he was relieved and on his way to load up with his team, satisfied with his day's work. "Wasn't glorious, but I did my job well."

"Hey lieutenant, is you're shift up?"

"Huh," Nick looked over to see the same rabbit from before, now standing at the entrance to an alley, her paws folded behind her back, "oh, uh yeah."

"Good." The rabbit took a couple of backwards steps as she pulled a remote from behind her back, holding it high and pushing a button. His blood suddenly running cold, Nick looked back to the PAB.

Time seemed to slow to crawl, everyone around him seeming to freeze in place as Nick spotted a small flash in the parking garage. The little flash grew and grew, as the metal and concrete around it bent and broke. The young fox then noticed a kind of wave moving through the air toward him, windows shattering as it passed. Nick tried to move as the concussive wave approached, but he couldn't possibly get to safety fast enough.

Nick's beret flew off his head, his ears began to ring painfully, and his vision became blurred and spinning as he was thrown off his paws. For what felt like an hour, actually only a few seconds, Nick was airborne, flying back away from the blast. All around him, broken glass and other debris seemed to be suspended in midair.

As Nick's head painfully made contact with the sidewalk, one coherent thought went through his mind before he was too much pain to think.

 _I hate it when Finnick's right._


	3. Chapter 3

Going on a rabbit hunt

Review Responses

poynton90-Thanks for the kind words. Judy's debut rebel act is definitely going to have a big ripple effect, Lionheart's debate with the Militia being one of most effected issues. Also, glad you liked the Intensive Care Bears bit and hope you had a great Christmas.

Combat Engineer-Nick learned a painful lesson about function over form, that's for sure. Also yes, Judy revealing herself as the bomber to Nick is defiantly going to have consequences.

Fox in the hen house-I'm pretty tempted to include Wildehopps later in the story (somehow), so you just might have actually called that.

Dinofelis-Indeed, Shere Khan ate his words in a big way. A prequel, I'm actually really intrigued with this idea, it could take awhile, but I'd like to do it if I can think of a good premise.

car213-Glad you're enjoying it so far.

Also thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, etc. It really means a lot to me that to know people are enjoying my work.

#*#*#

Nick followed the badger doctor's tiny flashlight to the best of his ability. He was in relatively good shape at the moment; the splitting pain in his head had mellowed to a dull ache and the ringing in his ears had quieted to the point that he could actually hear what was being said to him. He knew from experience that both would return in earnest, though his various other aches and pains were manageable, and was planning to take advantage of the reprieve.

The badger turned off her light and slipped it into her labcoat pocket. "Now lieutenant," she began patiently, "Tell me what you can remember after the blast. Do you know how you got here?"

Nick thought over what had happened. _Hey lieutenant, is your shift up? Good. BOOOOMM!_ "I was thrown off my feet paws by the blast, and helped by..." _Was it Finnick or Tavi?_ "One of my militiamammals."

"Do you remember which one?"

 _Dammit!_ "Private Tavi..?"

The matronly badger clearly suspected the fox was guessing, but apparently he'd guessed right. "Well, your concussion doesn't seem to be that bad. I'll prescribe you some pain pills, and I'd suggest you take it easy for a while, and definitely request leave."

"No way," Nick said, batting some of the still lingering dust from his uniform, "I gotta make up for screwing up like that," _Great first day, Wilde. Literally let the rebels in the front door. Just Great_ "How...how many died?"

"Luckily, no one," the doctor said consolingly, "The gas leak meant the building was evacuated just before the explosion. Though several were injured."

"Well, at least there's that," Nick said. His slightly improved mood was shattered when the ringing returned. Nick resisted the urge to grab his ears, lest the doctor order him to take time off. The young officer fought to keep himself upright as his vision blurred and it became hard to focus on anything. Still, the bad spell seemed to go by quickly and Nick felt he'd covered the episode quite well.

"Uh, lieutenant?" the doctor asked, "Are you going to answer that?"

Suddenly realizing his phone had been ringing, the young fox sheepishly smiled as he reached into his pocket. Displayed on the screen was the embarrassing picture he'd made the ID image for his sister, Lily. Steeling himself, Nick accepted the furtime request. Lily was in her Wilde Times uniform with a frantic look on her face and tears in her blue eyes. "Nick! We could hear the explosion all the way over here! Are you okay!?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Lily." Nick said as smoothly as he could, "I was miles away when it happened."

Lily gave a sigh of relief as her entire body relaxed, trusting her big brother completely. Nick hated lying to her. "Oh, that's great." she turned to someone off screen, "Mom! Dad! Nick's okay!" Their parents said something he couldn't hear, prompting an 'Okay,' from the young vixen before she turned back to Nick, "Mom and Dad want to talk to you. Love you."

"Love you too, sis." Nick swallowed nervously as his sister passed the phone and his parents faces filled the screen. "Hey guys."

"Hey Nick, its good to see you're okay." James said with a smile. Both older foxes looked to their left, making sure their daughter was out of the room.

They turned back to Nick and Olivia spoke, "Nick, tell us the truth, what happened to you today?"

"...I got blown up by a rabbit."

#*#*#

Slipping away from the sight of the attack had been easy enough for Judy, between her small size and the thick dust that had coated the area, she'd practically disappeared. From there, the dusty bunny had made her way through the confused streets, nimbly dodging frantic Militia units. Finally, the tired young rebel made her way back into the safehouse that acted as the Prey Liberation Front's (PLF) headquarters. "There she is!" a rumbling voice bellowed excitedly.

The next thing the surprised rabbit knew, she was grabbed around the torso and raised into the air by an excited McHorn. Judy giggled happily as she was carried through the safehouse on the rhino's shoulder, her fellow rebels cheering and patting her on the back and shoulders. The young rabbit even spotted Bogo with a just a hint of a grin standing off to the side, the water buffalo giving her an approving nod when they locked eyes.

Judy was eventually set down on one of the tables in the hideout's communal area, several excited rebels gathering around. "Great work, Hopps," an elephant called Francine congratulated, "We haven't hit the chompers like that in years!"

"Great move with the gas," another elephant, Trunkaby said, "leveled the whole damn building!"

"Too bad there weren't any preds inside," Rhinowitz lamented, "We could'a gotten hundreds."

"She was sending a message," a new voice explained before anyone could notice Judy's sudden discomfort. Jack Savage hopped up onto the table and continued, "Right now, the preds are thinking about how much worse it could of been, and worrying about what we could do to them next if we wanted. That was damn clever, Hopps."

Judy glanced between the rabbit spy and the mega fauna rebels around her.

Two days earlier

"Get the hell out, rabbit! I don't sell to meat!"

Judy rushed out the door of the shop, away from the clerk's wraith. Once she was a safe distance from the door, the rabbit began to tap her foot in irritation. This was only store she could get to in the time Bogo had given her that had the last few materials the rebels needed, but simply buying them apparently wasn't an option. Judy was just beginning to think of a way to steal what she needed, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, little bunny." Judy turned around to see a green eyed female river otter in a purple sweater. "If you tell me what you need, I could go in and pick it up for you, dear."

"Oh, um, okay ma'am," Judy presented the otter with the money and list Bogo had given her, "thank you."

The otter housewife entered the store and went to collect the materials for Judy, while the young rebel watched cautiously from outside. _Wonder how she'd feel if she knew her kindness was going to get mammals hurt._ Judy thought uncomfortably.

After a few minutes, the motherly otter returned and handed over a bag and change for the bunny. "Here you go, honey."

"...thank you."

In the Safehouse

"Just wanted to kill two birds with one stone," Judy shrugged. _Without killing anyone._

#*#*#

"So the bomber, a rabbit of all things, drove right up to your checkpoint, AND TOLD YOU, that her vehicle was loaded with explosives, and you let her through?" Even projected onto a screen, Lieutenant Colonel Maximus Monstro was an intimidating figure.

 _She said it like she was joking!_ Nick wanted to yell back _Who would ever expect a terrorist to actually say 'yes' when you ask if they've got weapons?_

One day since the PAB was destroyed and the young lieutenant had been called to what he'd thought would be a debriefing about the incident. What he'd found was an impromptu board of inquiry. In addition to Monstro, representing the Leviathans, was Captain Simba Priderock of The Hellcats, Major Akela Seeonee from the Dogs of War, Captain Alexei Snarlov of the Intensive Care Bears, and Lieutenant Duke Weaselton of the Little Devils.

"Colonel, please, calm yourself," Akela chided softly, before gesturing to the other officers who where physically present, "We are here to assess the situation in regards to Lieutenant Wilde, not shout at him."

"I don't see how we can fairly do either," Simba put in, glancing at the three hyenas standing to the side of the room, "The Regulators called us all here before they could've possibly investigated what happened beyond the bare bones. At this point, how can we confidently make any decision?"

Nick was glad the youngest Priderock seemed sympathetic. When you're the son of the founder of the Militia, mammals tend to listen to what you have to say, even years after dear old dad was killed. Monstro, on the other paw, clearly wanted the red fox's pelt nailed to the wall, Akela was being carefully neutral. Snarlov had only, fittingly enough, snarled softly in approval or displeasure so far. Weaselton was something of a wildcard; he and Nick were from the same regiment, but they didn't have the best history.

Akela regarded the young lion for a moment before turning to Nick, "Lieutenant Wilde, you have a good record from the Academy, and Captain Steppefurd has spoken to us in your defense," he gestured to the arctic fox standing behind Nick in support, "I want to hear what happened from you."

All eyes were suddenly on Nick and he was just able to stop his tail from going between his legs. Nick considered several different approaches, but finally sighed and said, "I underestimated her, sirs."

"So yer admittin' ya screwed up?" Weaselton loudly asked, earning him several looks.

"In training I was taught to look for small, subtle tells," Nick explained, "I never would've thought a rebel would just come out and admit it like that."

"I doubt anyone would," Simba commented.

At that moment, the double doors Nick had entered through burst open. The startled fox glanced over his shoulder to see a badger in an unbuttoned officer's uniform storming into the room. She did not look pleased. The badger, a major apparently, brushed past Nick and angrily addressed the gathered officers, "Mind if I crash your little lynching party?"

Nick took a step back toward Skye and quietly asked, "Whose that?"

"Our acting CO," Steppefurd explained with a sigh

"Acting? What happened to Duchess?" Nick whispered

"Shh!"

"Major Honey Badger," Akela said with strained politeness, "Glad you could join us."

"Would'a been here sooner but those assholes," she stabbed a damning claw at the trio of hyena Regulators, "Decided to wait 'till the last second to tell me my newest officer was being hung out to dry." She turned to address the Regulators directly, "That's right, I see you there!"

"Major," Simba tried to calm the irate badger, "We're simply-"

"Throwing the new guy under the bus, yeah I know," Honey folded her arms as she spoke, "As if the sheep grabbing up all our best officers isn't enough you guys want to toss a promising rookie to wolves!"

"Did she say 'sheep,'?" Nick asked as Akela raised an unamused eyebrow.

"Yes," Steppefurd said, rubbing her left temple, "Yes she did."

"Major," Simba tried again to placate the fierce little officer, "We haven't decided to punish Lieutenant Wilde-"

"But we can't do nothing!" the image of Monstro bellowed.

"Well, it just so happens I have a compromise!" Honey said, with a smile, "Wilde here is only one that got a look at the bunny bomber, he can ID her. Have him be the one to catch her and the sheep pulling her strings!"

The assembled officers regarded Major Badger for several moments, with looks ranging from intrigue to confusion. Finally, Honey, Nick, and Skye were all hustled out of the room while the Major's proposal was considered. Finally, Nick was called back in alone.

The young fox stood tall at attention, despite how nervous he truly was. After a few moments, Akela stood as the highest (physically present) officer and spoke. "We've thought over the Major's proposal, Lieutenant, and in light of the situation, your record, and...other factors, we've decided to accept it."

"Yer goin' huntin', Wilde." Weaselton chuckled.

"You have forty eight hours, Wilde," Akela continued, glancing sternly at the weasel, "All we ask is that you find some piece of information that leads to the rebels."

"Thanks you, sirs," Nick said with a smart salute, "I won't let you done." _I'll do a lot more then get some information. I'm gonna find that little terrorist and bring her in here on a silver platter. Get ready Carrots, 'cause I'm going on a rabbit hunt!_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky Break

Review Responses

Fox in the hen house-Hehehe, good one.

poynton90-Glad you're looking forward to it, especially now that things are finally going to get going. I'll be following most of the basics of the movie's plot, but (hopefully) not so much that it becomes predictable. Stay tuned.

Combat Engineer-Huh, I had actually just meant for that to be a slur, but now you mention it that's a possibility I might have to explore in upcoming chapters.

Canadians Rock-Thank you.

car213-Glad you're enjoying the story.

Merecor-Thanks for the kind words. I do want to include wildehopps, but it'll probably take several chapters to start, in order to feel natural.

With this chapter, all the setting up will finally be done. And of course, thanks to everyone to read, favorited, etc. Means a lot to know people enjoy my work.

#*#*#

Nick walked into the hallway to find Honey and Skye waiting. He took a moment to regard the two officers and explained, "They've given me two days."

"Excellent!" the badger exclaimed.

"That's great, Wilde," the captain said with relief, "Two days will be plenty of time to get some intel on the rebels."

 _Oh I'm gonna do more than that_ Nick thought. The young fox then curiously turned to the badger. "Don't take this the wrong way, ma'am, but why are you the acting CO? What happened to Duchess?"

Honey looked at Skye with a nod. The captain then turned to leave saying, "I'll be in my office if you need anything, lieutenant."

Once the arctic fox was out of earshot, the major turned to Nick and spoke, "The brass are trying to keep this quiet, don't wanna make predators worry, but it sounds like you and Colonel O'Malley know each other."

"She was the one that came to give my mom and me our moving papers after the Revolution," Nick explained, thinking back to his childhood, "I was in the Youth Corps with her kittens."

"Then you got a right to know," Honey said empathetically, "Colonel O'Malley and eleven other officers have all gone missing, along with a couple of bureaucrats. The sheep are making their move."

"...the sheep?" Nick asked

"Yes!" Honey exclaimed, "They act all meek, but they've got brilliant, diabolical minds behind those creepy eyes. They're the ones really running the rebels and if they have their way, things will be even worse than before the Revolution!"

Nick's eyes darted to the left and right before settling back on the major. "Wouldn't want that."

"Right!?" Honey said, excitedly seizing the nervous fox by the shoulders. "They've got agents in place everywhere, like that runty ewe whispering in the chancellor's ear! Stopping them won't be easy, but I've got a good feeling about you, Wilde. We'll get our mammals back and stop those wooly bastards yet!"

The badger's face was now unnaturally close to Nick's. The lieutenant nervously nodded his head and managed to speak without his voice shaking. "Damn straight. Well, I really should get to it. Got a rabbit to catch...and sheep to stop."

"Of course," the badger officer finally released Nick and turned to leave. "I'll be in touch."

Nick took a deep breath to compose himself. _Okay, that was weird...Now down to business._

#*#*#

Judy sat beside Higgins and McHorn as they and several other PLF rebels awaited whatever news Jack wanted to share with them all. Curious and wanting to kill time before the meeting, the rabbit turned to her fellow rebels and asked, "Hey guys, has a predator ever called you 'meat' before."

"Meat?" McHorn asked, "I've been called a lot of things by chompers but never that."

"That is a new one," Higgins agreed, "Why ya ask, Hopps?"

"Just something a shopkeep said the other day," Judy explained for the hippo.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Bogo called, halting any further discussion. The cape buffalo waited for Jack to climb up onto a table, where he'd be visible to the gathered rebels. "Go ahead, Savage, what do you have for us?"

"Over the last two weeks, fourteen Militia officers and government officials have gone missing," Jack began, signaling Francine to hand out pictures and what information the rabbit spy had managed to get.

"Good!" someone in the crowd cheered. At the same time, Judy began looking through Jack's information.

"Normally, I'd agree." Jack replied, "But there are a lot of ways this could affect us and civilian prey, both good and bad. I know we didn't do it, so I'd be very interested to know who did."

"I like the Anti-Predator League for this, or the Fang Breakers maybe." Trunkaby theorized

"I'd be very surprised if Gazelle and her goody goodies have taken up kidnapping," Rhinowitz commented

"We could throw out names all day," Bogo stated, and he was right. There were a thousand groups that called themselves 'rebels.' They ranged from gangs and hate groups with delusions of grandeur to principled citizens opposing what they saw as a corrupt regime, and everything in between. Roughly nine hundred and eighty of them never did much more to strike at the Militia then tag slogans on walls, though.

"Um, sir?" Judy called out. She cleared her throat when she noticed all eyes were now on her and continued. "I actually think this is an internal thing going on within the Militia."

"How do you figure, Hopps?" Jack asked, Bogo leaning forward to hear what the young rabbit was thinking.

"Well, I was looking at these files," Judy began, "and one of the missing officers...Captain Wolfard, his only disciplinary mark is when he refused to summarily execute a suspected rebel. And this lion, Major Delgato, it says he's an outspoken supporter of the ban on reprisals."

"Moderates," Bogo summed up, "Someone's getting rid of the dissenters."

"Pardon me," a gorilla Judy knew as Furious George called, "But if the Militia are fighting themselves, isn't that a good thing?"

"When there's no one to keep the hardliners in check things always get worse," Bogo countered. "Savage, I want you look into this, and take Hopps with you."

"Yes sir," Jack nodded, "Come on, Judy, we're gonna need a vehicle."

#*#*#

"So some crazy badger bust in and saved your ass?" Finnick asked as he and Nick made their way down through a hallway.

"Pretty much," Nick answered. The two foxes were making their way toward the Militia's Records Department. They approached the desk and Nick addressed the scarfaced jaguar working there. "Hey...Manchas, can you run a plate for us?"

"No problem, sir," the jaguar took slip of paper Nick offered, holding it up to examine the number with his working eye, and typed it into his consul, "Says the vehicle was a truck, and it should be sitting in Hugh Jazz's Impound Lot."

"No surprise there," Nick muttered, "Can we see the traffic cam footage from that area."

"Of course, sir," Manchas gestured for the two foxes to come around the desk as he carried out their request. "Aw, here we are."

"Thanks, Manchas," Nick said, "we can handle it from here if you wanna take five."

"Thank you, sir. It's about my lunch break anyway," the former tank driver said getting out of his chair. He hesitated just before leaving, "You know, sir, when the rocket hit my tank, everything kinda slowed down. I actually saw the piece of shrapnel flying toward my face. Anything like that happen to you?"

Nick's ears lowered uncomfortably, remembering how he could see his reflection in shards of glass as they flew by. _Guess everyone knows what happened._ "Yeah, something like that." Manchas nodded in understanding and left the foxes to their research.

For the next hour, Nick and Finnick, both sat in the jaguar sized chair, scanned through the traffic cam footage. No matter how many different videos he watched through, or how many times, Nick couldn't find anything. "This doesn't make sense." The lieutenant grumbled in frustration, "I can't even find when they took it from the damn lot."

"Give it a rest, Nick," Finnick said, pulling out his phone, "It was a good idea, but there's just nothing here."

Nick was about to give up when he noticed something. He rewound the video and gestured his sergeant over. "You see this red car here, Fin?"

"Yeah."

"Keep watching," Nick sped up the footage, then paused it. The same red car was driving by, going the same direction, in the same lane.

"I'll be damned." Finnick muttered

"Rebel bastards messed with the footage," Nick summed up. "Have our team gear up. We're going down there."

#*#*#

"General, we need to talk," Shere Khan looked up from his desk to see Lionheart walking in, trailed by his sheep secretary.

"Aw, Chancellor, nice to see you again." the general said as Lionheart sat down.

"Listen, we need to finish our talk from-"

"I don't see how there's anything more to say," Shere Khan cut in, "The incident that interrupted our meeting seems to speak for itself."

"Yes, and if anything it proved my point," Lionheart stressed, "The way things are now is making more and more prey turn to the rebels."

"Speaking of public opinion," Khan said, raising a remote to the TV mounted on his office wall, "Let's see what the predators of Zootopia think about what happened."

The general pressed play and that morning's MNB broadcast began to play. "Shock, fear, and anger grip the Predator District following a rebel bombing of Zootopia's Provisional Admin Building," the image of Fabienne Growley announced.

"You had this queued up?" Lionheart muttered, _He knew I was coming._

The image cut to fearful young wolf, "I just don't get it," she said, "Why would anyone want to do this?"

Next the screen turned to an irate ocelot, "You wanna know what I think? I think we should bring back reprisals. Stand a few prey against the wall and see if they try that crap again!"

Lastly was a grandmotherly bear. "It was terrible what happened, but, I'm really not worried. I know the Militia will keep us safe."

Shere Khan paused the recording and turned back to the Chancellor. "The Militia cannot be seen to be coddling prey," he explained, "If we let ourselves look weak, predators will lose faith in us, and prey will be emboldened."

"A compromise then," Lionheart suggested, "Be harsher to rebels and gentler to the rest of the prey. Use a carrot _and_ a stick."

Shere Khan turned to fully address Lionheart. "Your suggestions have merit, and I'll dully consider them at a later time. But for now, I've already given orders for how the situation is to be handled."

Neither large cat noticed the young ewe in the room smile.

#*#*#

Nick stood in front of his locker, slightly bitterly pulling his helmet. The young fox looked to his left to see Finnick grinning at him. "Not a word."

Finnick raised his paws in surrender and continued gathering his gear. Nick placed his helmet on his head and scanned his other militiamammals. He first noticed Private Tavi dutifully checking over his equipment and making a mental note to thank the young mongoose for helping him after the explosion. Next he looked to Corporal Copper Slade, a sniper on loan from the Dogs of War, and apparently the best of friends with the team's medic, Private Tod Tweed.

Nick noticed the slightly younger fox kiss an icon of Saint Robin rubber banded to his dog tags and tuck them under his shirt. The Batican had stated several times over the centuries that Robin Hood was not a canonized saint due to the 'sinful' nature of his famous deeds, but that didn't stop millions of foxes from regarding him as such. Nick occasionally wondered how the roguish hero would have reacted if he knew that someday his species would literally worship him. _He'd probably laugh._

Before he could look over his remaining teammates, Nick heard someone call, "Hey, Nick!"

Looking over, the lieutenant smiled seeing two familiar cats approaching. "Berlioz, Toulouse. Good to see ya." The brothers approached, Berlioz shaking the fox's hand and Toulouse snapped to attention and saluted. Nick returned the salute, casually saying "At ease, sergeant."

"We heard about your mission through the grapevine," Berlioz explained, "If you need an eye in the sky, just let me know. I already gave your radiomammal the frequency he can reach me at."

"And if you need a tank, just activate this and I'll come rolling in!" Toulouse said handing Nick a small GPS locator.

"Why would he need a tank?" Berlioz exasperatedly asked

"Why wouldn't he need a tank?" Toulouse shrugged.

Nick slipped the locator into his back pocket and spoke before the brothers could begin bickering. "Hey guys, look. I really appreciate this and...we're gonna get your mom back. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Bullies and Uniforms

Review Responses

Fox in the hen house-Right?

poynton90-Been meaning to start calling Skye by her first name. Glad you've enjoying the story, things are about to kick off.

Combat Engineer-I've got some twists and tricks in mind...but yeah, you've probably got most of it. Well done. As for the tank, well just wait and see.

Merecor-Thank you.

hellion117-That's kinda what I was going for, hopefully the Militia won't end up going full Nazi.

Here's where things get going, enjoy and thanks for reading.

#*#*#

"Are you sure it's a good idea to get two vehicles from the same lot, Jack?" Judy asked cautiously, scanning the dingy streets as the two rabbits made their way through the ironically named Happytown.

"Don't worry, Judy," the spy said, also keeping a careful eye out for passing Militia, "It'd take a very observant eye to spot the loop I put in the traffic cams, so barring some very bad luck, we should be able to get in and out quick and quiet. Anyway, I need to meet with some of my contacts. I want to know if Zootopia's the only city to have preds go missing."

The two rabbits moved through the area largely unnoticed. The neighborhood's inhabitants were occupied with their daily business. Shop owners and drug dealers peddled their wares. Calves, kits, and other young prey mammals played in the dirty streets. Vagrants begged for coins. All averted their eyes when the odd Militia patrol came by. A typical Happytown day.

Finally, the two rebels' roundabout trip took them just around the corner from the impound lot on the edge of the impoverished neighborhood. Judy turned to Jack, "I'll check up ahead, you keep an eye out."

The spy nodded in understanding and Judy casually moved up the block, though she subtly scanned the area as she went. _Guess Jack was right_ , the young doe thought cheerfully, _the Militia didn't get wise._

Judy then rounded the corner to find herself face to face with a familiar fox.

"Hello Carrots."

#*#*#

A red Humvee pulled up in front of Hugh Jazz's Impound Lot and eight small militiamammals disembarked. Nick took a few moments to glance around at the streets he once called home. "Happytown," he muttered.

"Fitting name, isn't it?" Private Ma'ii, the coyote radiomammal, asked as he pulled on his radio backpack. "Funny, about the only thing that's changed since I was a pup is that the locals don't have sharp teeth anymore."

"Alright, let's get to work," Nick said loud enough for all to hear, "Finnick, you, Ma'ii, Russell, and Brocktree talk to the owner, find out when and how that truck went missing." Finnick nodded and went into the lot, followed by the coyote, otter, and badger. "Tavi, Slade, spread out. See anything that looks suspicious, anything at all, check it out." The coonhound and mongoose moved out with a dutiful 'yes sir.' Finally Nick turned to the team's medic. "Tweed, stay with the vehicle."

Once his militiamammals were set to their given tasks, Nick moved to join Tavi and Copper in surveying the street. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, the young officer walked past a small liquor store at the corner of the block.

And nearly walked right into the rabbit he was hunting.

The two mammals stood staring at each other in wide eyed surprise for a few seconds, until Nick recovered enough to smile wolfishly. "Hello Carrots."

Snapping out of her surprise, Judy bolted in the opposite, wanting to both escape and lead the Militia away from Jack. The young bunny was spurred on by the feeling of Nick's paw grazing her left ear in an attempt to grab her.

Nick gave chase, grabbing his radio and calling, "This is Lieutenant Wilde! I'm pursuing the bomber!"

"What?!" Finnick's voice called back

"The rabbit! I'm right on her tail!" Nick answered, "Going down Mickey Boulevard!"

"Roger that, we're on our way!"

With that reassurance from his sergeant, Nick turned his attention to the grey fugitive in front of him, just as the rabbit yanked down a trash can to slow him down. The fox sidestepped around the can to see the rabbit had gained a lead on him. Not willing to let his quarry get away after she had nearly dropped in his lap, Nick pulled his helmet off as he speed after her.

#*#*#

Judy sprinted down the street, knowing that if she could just get far enough ahead of him, she could simply disappear into a crowd or an alley or down a storm drain. Being very small had its advantages. She yanked down a trash can as she passed and picked up her pace as she heard it clatter to the ground between her and the fox officer. Just as Judy began to feel confident she felt something slam into her back.

The rabbit stumbled forward, falling face down on the sidewalk as a kevlar helmet clattered down beside her. Just as the young rebel was able to guess what had happened, she was grabbed by the shoulder and flipped onto her back. Judy looked up to see the lieutenant staring down at her triumphantly, his paw pinning her down. The fox looked over his shoulder, and when Judy followed his gaze, she could see three more militiamammals running down the street, with a humvee following behind. _I have to get out of this, fast!_

Fortunately, the young rabbit had come prepared. She quickly but calmly slipped her paw into her pocket, grabbing the can of mace she kept there. Pulling it free, she waited until the red fox looked back to her.

#*#*#

Seeing Tavi, Copper, and Tod running up the road, Nick felt confident. He'd managed to capture the rabbit bomber, in less than half the time he'd been allotted no less! He looked back down at the captive bunny, only to scream in shock and pain. The young fox recoiled, sprawling onto his back and reflexively rubbing at his eyes.

"Lieutenant!" he heard someone shout. "No, no! Don't touch it!"

Nick reluctantly removed his paws from his eyes, vaguely able to make out three shapes standing over him. He allowed the red one, presumably Tod, to examine him and addressed the other two. "Get. That. Rabbit."

The other two sprinted off after Judy as Tod stayed with their officer, calmly instructing Nick to blink as he reached for his canteen to wash out the pepper spray.

#*#*#

Judy hightailed it down the road, her sensitive ears picking up that two more militiamammals were after her, though they were much farther back then their lieutenant had been. Running down an alley, Judy smiled when she noticed chain link gate blocking the far end, a small gap between the bottom and the ground. The young rebel rushed forward and dropped into a roll, nimbly slipping under the gate.

With a quick look back, Judy saw the two militiamammals at the end of the alley. Judy knew the gate would stop the coonhound, but not the mongoose. She quickly scanned the area, spotting a set of stairs leading up into a rundown apartment complex. The rabbit dashed around the staircase and crouched down low, waiting.

#*#*#

Private Tavi slipped under the gate and readied his Micro Uzi as he rose to his hind paws, Copper running around the building. The young mongoose quickly scanned the area, finding no sign of his quarry. He cautiously made his way down the sidewalk, just passing a small stairway when a grey blur shot out at him.

#*#*#

Judy leapt at the young militiamammal, ready to plant a kick with her powerful back legs. She was surprised, however, when the mongoose nimbly dodged the attack. The grey bunny landed hard on her rump and tried to scramble to her feet paws, only to find the mongoose standing confidently over her with his weapon trained on her.

"My kind can dodge a cobra's strike!" the mongoose boasted

"Hey, leave the rabbit alone!" Tavi looked up at a second story window to see an oryx looking down at him sternly.

Suddenly a kudu appeared next to the oryx, "Stay out this, idiot! You'll get us in trouble, again!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

The confused mongoose suddenly felt his weapon being yanked from his paws and looked down just in time to see Judy fling the Micro Uzi away. She shoved Tavi off his feet paws and shouted a quick 'thank you' to the still arguing oryx and kudu before turning to sprint away.

Judy had only made it a few feet before Tavi suddenly cut her off. The mongoose crouched low, fixing Judy with a steely eyed gaze. The rabbit gave Tavi a hard look of her own, brandishing her small but sharp claws. Despite her pokerface, Judy really wasn't sure if she could take the young mongoose in a fight. Additionally, the rest of militiamammal's team, and possibly other reinforcements, were no doubt en route.

Suddenly, the young bunny noticed an approaching delivery truck. An impromptu plan quickly formed and Judy fixed Tavi with a challenging look. Tavi bared his teeth threatening and folded his ears back, ready to strike. At what she hoped was the right time, Judy charged the mongoose, leaping at him with her paws outstretched. Tavi again nimbly dodged out of the way. He quickly whirled around to face the rabbit.

Only to find she wasn't there.

"Bye bye!" Tavi quickly looked down the street to see Judy waving to him from the bumper of a box truck.

#*#*#

Nick sat in the shotgun seat of his team's humvee, his eyes were still in a great deal of pain, but he could more or less see now. The vehicle was speeding to the location Copper had called in while running around the block to rejoin with Tavi.

"She blew him up yesterday and maced him this morning," Brocktree whispered to the otter sitting next to him, "That rabbit's either tryin'da kill the lieutenant or she's in love with him."

Russell turned to shush the badger when Tavi's voice came over their radios. "Sir...I've lost the target."

Nick's sour red left eye twitched as he pressed the talk button, "Come again, private?"

"She...was able to get onto a truck heading down Donald Street, sir." the mongoose sheepishly explained.

"I saw the vehicle, sir." Copper spoke up, "It was a delivery truck from the Flanders Botanical Institute."

Nick immediately turned to his radiomammal, "Ma'ii get Ber-Lieutenant O'Malley on the radio right now and tell him we need that eye in the sky. Finnick, pick up Tavi and Slade then hightail it down Donald Street."

#*#*#

Judy sat on the back of the delivery truck texting her whereabouts to someone who would pass them along to Bogo and Jack. The rebel bunny noticed her unaware ride seemed to be pulling into its destination when she noticed red in the corner of her eye. She glanced over and sure enough, spotted a humvee panted in the red of the Predator Militia. Before Judy could react, the truck turned around and backed up toward a loading bay.

The moment the door had been raised enough for her to slip through, Judy hopped up into the building and scampered through it's backroom, paying no heed to the surprised yell she heard behind her. _Okay, stay calm, Judy_ the rabbit thought as she moved toward through the halls, _just have to get out of here, slip into the crowd and-sweet cheese and crackers, everyone's naked!_

The young rebel had emerged into some sort of courtyard filled with mammals, both predators and prey, casually enjoying various activities in the nude. When Judy had first come to Zootopia, such a sight would have left her mortified. Fortunately, four years in the city had worn down her country sensibilities to the point that she was merely shocked. Judy regained her composure just as some of the naked mammals began to notice and send curious glances at the fully clothed bunny in their midst. "No need to be shy, honey," a limber female panther called, "I'm sure you've got a beautiful li'l body under those cloths."

Judy cast a polite smile at the panther as she made her way through the courtyard. She was just passing a large shade tree when a gunshot rang out from the direct she'd been heading. The rabbit froze as naked mammals around her glanced around nervously. She couldn't go back the way she'd come and there didn't seem to be any other way out.

"Hey, li'l freedom fighter," Judy looked over to see a large grey bear sitting leaned against the shade tree. "I'll help ya."

#*#*#

Following Berlioz's instructions, Nick and his team had managed to catch up with truck. Nick was just able to make out a tiny grey body on the back when the vehicle turned to back into its destination. "There she is," Nick stated, "Brocktree, Russell, cover that the back. The rest of you, we goin' around to the entrance."

Finnick stopped just long enough allow the badger and otter to jump out then pulled around to the front of the building. The militiamammals noticed the building was styled after an eastern palace, a sign over the entrance proclaiming it to be 'The Mystic Springs Oasis.' Nick paid this little mind, however, jumping out of the humvee before it had even fully stopped and marching purposely into the large structure.

The young officer moved through a bead curtain just past the entrance, his militiamammals trailing behind. The lobby was dimly lit and had a relaxed spa like feel to it, decorated in the same far eastern style as the outside. Spotting a yak sitting behind a desk, Nick marched toward the bovine.

"Sir, we need you take show us around this building...right..." Nick's demands trailed off when he noticed yak seemed to be meditating and was either ignoring the militiamammals or was truly unaware of their presence. Under normal circumstances, Nick would have been patient with the situation. Under the current circumstances, however, he had no patience at all.

The officer drew his berretta and fired a single shot into the ceiling without a second thought.

This succeeded in getting the yak's attention. He jolted upright, causing a small swarm of flies to buzz around his head. The startled yak looked around before noticing the six very displeased militiamammals. "Oh uh, hey li'l dudes," the yak, called Yax, said relaxing slightly, "Welcome to-"

"There's a fugitive in this building," Nick deadpanned, "Show us every inch of this building."

"No problem, dude, just follow me through here," Yax said moving toward a door behind the desk, revealing he was nude. There were some surprised mutters from Nick's team, but the young officer simply waited as Yax opened the door to the courtyard. The bovine then held out a hoof as the armed predators prepared to enter his establishment proper. "C'mon guys, there's no need for the firepower. No one here wants to hurt you."

"Just show us around, yak," Nick snapped, "If these mammals really don't want trouble they've got nothing to worry about."

The small team moved into the courtyard, with a reluctant Yax pointing out specific locations and, at Nick's order, showing Ma'ii and Finnick the backroom while he and the rest of the team searched the communal area.

"Look at all these naked degenerates," Copper muttered as he tried to spot the fugitive rabbit amongst the nervous naturalists.

"You know we can hear you, right?" a female panther replied

Nick, meanwhile, was a bit taken aback by how many predators were mixed in with prey when he noticed a familiar scent. Sniffing the air, Nick followed what he swore was the rabbit's fragrance.

Only to find a bear relaxing under a tree and holding a plate of snacks in his lap.

"See anything ya like, LT?" the bear asked, noticing the despondent officer eyeing him, "Ole Baloo pays no nevermind to species or gender."

"Nick, the bunny ain't back here," Finnick said over the radio.

"Copy that," Nick sighed

"It's a big place," Finnick consoled, "We could call in another unit. Search everything."

"She's not here, Finnick," Nick said, defeated, "Round up our boys, we'll think of something else."

Nick sighed, glancing once more at the bear. "Must be peaceful, just sitting around naked all day."

Baloo chuckled, careful to keep his snacks balanced, and gave Nick an appraising once over. "That's a real nice uniform you got there, LT, little messed up but nice. Brings out the bloodshot in your eyes." the bear looked off contemplatively, "I remember, used to be the uniforms were blue and the bullies wearin' 'em were called the ZPD. Now the uniforms are red and the bullies are called the Predator Militia."

"The Militia was formed to support YOU, to protect your rights," Nick defended, "and the same for all predators."

"Yeah, kid, I heard all that before, I saw even more, and I've had my fill of bullies in uniforms. That's why I found a place where there weren't any uniforms." Baloo leaned back, spreading his legs wide to Nick's chagrin, "Just the bare necessities."

"We are not bullies," Nick gestured to his fatigues, "and this is more than just a uniform."

"Whatever you say, LT," Baloo casually said, popping a snack in his mouth.

"Lieutentant, we're ready to move out," Copper's voice crackled over Nick's radio. The young officer gave Baloo one last glance and left.

Once the red clad predators were out of sight, Baloo looked down to his plate of snacks. "You can come out now, they're gone."

Judy, crawled out from under the snack tray, glancing around cautiously before looking to her surprise benefactor. "Thank you some much for that."

"No problem," Baloo smiled, "Just to be safe, ya might wanna hang out for a bit. Maybe take a dip in the Pleasure Pool."

After the morning she'd had, Judy decided a little relaxation sounded very nice. "Yeah, I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Crack Down

Review Responses

Combat Engineer-Thanks, I was pretty proud of how the convo between Nick and Baloo. Now you mention it, I have been putting Nick through hell, but don't worry, things will look up for him.

poynton90-It honestly wasn't my intention to much Nick suffer _this_ much, but don't worry, things will start looking up for him. Thanks for the kind words, I'm glad you look forward to my updates.

Canadians Rock-You'll see shortly.

Agent007.1-Thanks for your kind words. Now that you mention it, I can see where you're coming from with Baloo. I might even bring him back and have someone call him out.

1010-Don't worry, I'll be glad to supply you.

Apologies if this chapter feels a little rushed. I was in a bit of a hurry since I missed my usual post day.

#*#*#

General Shere Khan stood over a tactical map of Zootopia in his war room. Standing with him was Bagheera and his command staff, the brigadier looking to his superior for conformation. "Are you sure this is how you want to handle this, Shere?"

Khan allowed the familiar term to pass and nodded, "This isn't Cape Suzette, nor Spoonerville, nor Toontown. This is Zootopia." Shere Khan explained, "It's more then just a city, it's a symbol, and we cannot allow the rebels to take control of it."

"I thought that could never happen," Bagheera quipped, causing his aide, a small young wolf called Lieutenant Grey, to stiffen up nervously. The general gave the brigadier a look that said only he could get away with such a comment and continued.

"We have to retaliate to the bombing. Mobilize the Hellcats and the ICB; I want them to raid every known and suspected rebel hideout in the city. Any resistance is to be met with lethal force. There is also be a general crackdown on prey. Any lawbreakers, no matter the offense, are to be arrested."

"It will be done, sir," Bagheera nodded dutifully, only for his expression to become less certain, "Shere, what of the Chancellor's proposition?"

"As I told Lionheart," Shere Khan replied smoothly, "once this is settled, we'll review his proposals and consider which to put into effect. But first we must remind the prey who is in charge."

"So we beat them to their knees," the panther summarized, "and then help them back to their feet?"

"Precisely."

#*#*#

Nick was silent as his team's humvee pulled back into headquarters. Finnick pulled the vehicle into the motor pool and lightly grabbed his friend's arm as the rest of the team filtered out. An unusually soft expression came over the desert fox's face as he spoke, "Nick, we know where the rebel's were getting their vehicles, Ma'ii called in that there's probably a cell active in Happytown. That's more then what the brass wanted."

"I know Fin, it's just," Nick hesitated, "I joined the Militia because I believe in what they stand for and to keep predators safe. And so far, I can't even keep them safe from a bunny."

"We'll get that li'l cottentail, Nick," Fennick reassured, "Just wait and see."

Nick nodded to Finnick in thanks, then turned and climbed out of the humvee. He turned away from the vehicle to find Tavi waiting. The young mongoose lowered himself to his knees and rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a string of beats around his wrist. The militiamammal took off the beads and unhooked his knife, a kukri rather then a standard ka-bar, from his belt.

"I failed you, Lieutenant, and I have brought shame on my ancestors," Tavi lamented. He held out the knife and beads in offering, "I offer these in recompense, until I've redeemed myself."

Tavi lowered his pink eyes and fully extended his arms before Nick could speak, showing here really wasn't any room for discussion. Nick took the offered items with a sigh. "I'll give these back to ya real soon, Tavi."

A few minutes later, Nick was waiting outside of Skye's office, wanting to report his findings. The militia officer looked curiously at Tavi's weapon and beads, noticing a phrase inscribed on the scabbard in a language Nick couldn't recognize.

"Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!" Nick jumped back in surprise, finding an amused Skye holding up her paws reassuringly.

"It's an ancient mongoose warcry, roughly translates as 'To victory or death'." the captain explained, gesturing to the engraving, "Had a mongoose roommate in the academy. You know, time was a mongoose warrior would kill you for carrying around another's kukri and warrior beads that like."

"Tavi insisted I take them," Nick said, "feels he's shamed his ancestors."

"They're awfully harsh on themselves, mongooses," Skye nodded, "C'mon, Major Badger wanted to see you."

Nick tucked Tavi's possessions safely into his inner fatigue pocket and followed Skye somewhat nervously. The two foxes entered their commander's office to find the place in a state of orginized chaos, the badger herself seated at her desk. "Steppefurd, Wilde, come in, take a seat." She waited for her subordinates to sit, both having to set a handful of papers and other items aside, and continued, "I heard about all that happened, Wilde, believe me you did great. By the way, are your eyes okay?"

"Aw, getting better," Nick said with a cringe, "Doesn't really hurt anymore.

"That's good, because I've got good news," Honey said excitedly, "General Khan's striking back at the sheep..."

 _Again with the sheep_ ,Nick thought, _did sheep kill her family or something?_

"...and I think I can get you two in on the op." Honey said, snatching back Nick's attention, "The ICB will be handling raids in the area where you nearly caught your bunny, Wilde. If I pull some strings, I think I can get them to take a few of our boys along."

"And we can grab some evidence before those bears blow it all up." Skye said, also getting eager, "Maybe even a prisoner or two."

"That's right," Honey said with a smile, "I'll make some calls, you two get some rest, we'll be heading out a few hours."

Stepping out of the major's office, a reinvigorated Nick pulled out his phone and quickly called Finnick. "Hey buddy, have our guys to get some sack time and stay in the barracks, something's in the works. And tell Tavi he just might redeem himself sooner then he thought."

#*#*#

Sergeant Clawhauser strained seemingly every muscle in his body as he attempted to pull a large weighted dummy to a marked line. Unable to do so, the chubby cheetah gave up and plopped down for a breather, panting heavily. "You okay, Sergeant?"

Glancing over to see Simba, Clawhauser sprang to his feet paws and saluted, though the effort left him light headed, "Captain Priderock, sir." the sergeant said between pants, "Just trying to practice for upcoming examinations, sir. Gotta be able to pull this...ten yards...It's really hard, sir. I...I don't think I can do it...sir"

"I see," Simba said emphatically. Every militiamammal was required to undergo an examination every four months to ensure they were physically up to standards. The young lion gestured to the dummy and asked, "What if that was me?"

"Huh?"

"What if I was wounded, lying in the street helpless?" Simba elaborated, "Would you just give up?"

Clawhauser glanced back at the weighted dummy, now imagining the captain in it's place, bleeding with a rebel's bullet in his guts. The cheetah glanced back at the young captain gratefully, then went to continue practicing. Only for a new voice to cut in.

"Quit coddling the fat cat, Priderock," Both Simba and Clawhauser turned to see Captain Sabor approaching. The leopard glanced at the cheetah dismissively, then turned to the lion. "We've got work to do."

"Since when do you give the orders around here, Sabor?" Simba said carefully.

"Since Delgato is MIA and I've been made acting commander of the Second Battalion." the ruthless officer explained, "Which means you call me 'ma'am'."

"Yes ma'am," was the strained response, "So what's this work you mentioned?"

"Orders from General Khan," Sabor explained, "He wants us and those lumbering bears to hit the prey. Hard. Brigadier Kipling himself will be conducting the operation. You and me are to go after that tasty looking gazelle and her lot."

 _Tasty?_ Clawhauser thought.

Simba bayed Clawhauser adieu and left with the leopard. Thinking back to what the lion had said, the sergeant went back to the dummy, determined to make Simba proud and spite Sabor.

#*#*#

Jack Savage made his way casually into a rundown apartment in the Marshlands Slums. The rabbit spy took the stairs, (the elevator was a deathtrap), up to the second floor. He stopped in front of Room 213 and carefully went through a very specific series of knocks. After Jack had finished, a slot built into the door opened and a pair of nervous eyes glanced out at him.

"Hey, Rocky, I need some intel," the spy had barely finished when the barrels of a shotgun slid out of the slot, pressing against his face. Jack didn't even bat an eye as he added, "And a clean pair of pants."

"You said there'd be another rabbit," the eyes said, narrowing accusingly, "Where is he?"

"She actually," Jack corrected, "And we had a little run in with the Militia. I can show you the texts giving her whereabouts."

"Okay, pass me your phone." Jack stretched his arm out to hand his phone through the slot to the raccoon with the shotgun still in his face. There were a few moments of silence before the gun was finally withdrawn and the slot slammed shut. The spy heard several locks being undone and the door swung open. Rocky slammed it shut again as soon as Jack was inside, revealing a Claymore Mine fixed to the door. The raccoon did something to Jack's phone and handed it back. "You now have free worldwide coverage on this. Forever."

"Thanks," Jack said glancing curiously at the phone, before slipping it back into his pocket and sitting down with the raccoon. "Militia and G-mammals are going missing-"

"Twelve militia officers; ranking lieutenant to colonel. Also two government officials; an otter and a bobcat." Rocky stated.

"Yeah, that's right," Jack nodded, "What I need to know is if this is happening in other cities."

"Well, lemme see," Rocky began looking through what to Jack looked like a heap of random papers and garbage on his kitchen table, but from the looks of things, the raccoon knew where everything was. The paranoid intel broker spoke as he shifted through the papers. "Looks like three militiamammals and an official have gone missing in Cape Suzette...and two militiamammals in Podunk."

"Huh, that's all?" Jack muttered, "We were thinking this was some kind of purge or power struggle in the Militia. But I guess its mostly just here in Zootopia."

"Sounds about right, actually," Rocky said with a shrug, pulling a sandwich of all things from the pile.

"What do you mean?"

"When the Militia took over, they restructured everything," Rocky began through a mouthful of tuna sandwich, then swallowed and continued, "Other cities are important, shipping in and out of Cape Suzette, industry in Spoonerville, a few others. But everything's run pretty much through Zootopia. Your little bombing has been felt all over the country."

"So whoever controls Zootopia can easily control all of Mammalia." Jack said in thought.

"Idda thought the big super spy would know that," Rocky muttered.

"I knew this was the Militia's hub, but I never thought it was quite that important. I need to inform Bogo, this might be bigger then we thought," Jack bid the raccoon goodbye and made his way out of the apartment, his mind buzzing with possibilities.

#*#*#

"By the Great Kings," Chancellor Lionheart frustratedly muttered. Years worth of records, propositions, and a dozen other types of important legal documentation had literally gone up in smoke when the rebels had bombed the Admin Building for Zootopia and the surrounding area, and the offices of a dozen governmental bodies with them. Some backups did exist, but with thousands of files nevertheless lost, precious little physical workspace left, and business all over the country needing attention, the government was swamped.

The Chancellor had no idea how he was going to do his normal job, much less make any progress moving the Militia from their hawkish stance.

"Chancellor Lionheart, sir," the lion glanced over to see his secretary, Dawn Bellwether, somehow hefting a stack of thick folders taller then she was. "The reports and documents you requested, sir."

"Dammit, Smellwether, I told you to bring me only the most urgent forms!" the frustrated lion grumbled.

"These are the most urgent ones, sir," the ewe said meekly, "The less important ones have been organized appropriately."

 _Probably what that heap of boxes was outside was_ , Lionheart thought, sinking forlornly into his chair. "Very well, leave them and get me some coffee. With just a pinch of bourbon."

With a good deal of exertion, Bellwether was able to raise the stake of documents onto the Chancellor's desk. The ewe then produced an additional form and held it out to Lionheart. "If you could just sign this real quick. That would really make things a lot easier for me. It's just a-"

"Yes, yes," Lionheart said grumbled. He snatched the document and scrawled his signature on it with barely a glance.

"Thank you, sir," Bellwether smiled shyly as she took the form and backed toward the office door. "I-I'll just get that spiked coffee for you. And the new window looks great, by the way!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Raid

 **Review Responses**

 **Combat Engineer-That's right, it was based on a short story by the writer of the Jungle Book. Tavi is meant to be a descendant of the main character. Also, yes, there will be a lot of direct Nick/Judy interaction starting next chapter. As for the form, you'll see were that leads.**

 **Guest-Nick's definitely not letting that troublesome bunny slip away again. It was always my intention to give the Predator's legitimate reasons for their actions, makes them much more interesting than if they were just run of the mill bad guys.**

 **Canadians Rock-Thank you.**

 **Agent007.1-Good eye, for some reason I thought of that line when I was writing the Jack scene.**

 **orff-Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **poynton90-Strange that your first review didn't appear, hopefully a onetime thing. Glad you enjoyed it. I'd comment on Bellwether, but don't want to spoil anything.**

 **N'yrthghar-Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I have read Inexorable, but I was actually inspired more by 'Silenced by the Lamb' by George J. Valtom. Good eye on the references, it's pretty fun to find places to put them in. I was unaware apes were intentionally left out of the movie, so kind of a small slip up on my part.**

#*#*#

Judy cautiously made her way toward the PLF's safe house. After giving the Militia the slip in the Mystic Springs Oasis, the rebel rabbit had waited roughly an hour, taking Baloo's suggestion of going for a swim, then began to make her way back to her group's hideout. It had taken much longer then Judy had hoped, having to get her bearings, and make her way through the streets on foot. The tiny rebel had finally arrived at the abandoned factory just as the sun was starting to set.

The tired bunny gave the rebel guarding the door the password and strolled inside. After a quick power nap, she made her way to the old office that served as Bogo's command center to give a quick report.

"Why didn't you just text us to arrange a meet up, Hopps?" the water buffalo asked once she'd finished.

"I thought a car full of prey picking up a rabbit after the Militia just chased one around the city would look suspicious," Judy explained.

"Smart," Bogo nodded, deciding not to point out she that she could of taken a taxi. Assuming one bothered to stop for her. "Savage met his contact, but was held up by Militia activity, he should be back early in the morning."

"That's good," Judy said cheerfully, "Looks like everything worked out well."

That's when the front door was blown off its hinges

#*#*#

Every unit in the Militia had its own way of doing things. The Leviathans were known for literally swallowing boats and even small ships they believed to be carrying contraband. The Hellcats preferred to use stealth and surprise. The Dogs of War were strategic and methodical. The Little Devils were experts at using fortified positions, drones, vehicles, and other elements to make up for their small size.

The Intensive Care Bears the least subtle approach.

"Y'know, major, not many mammals would consider a minigun to be a CQC weapon," Skye observed.

Major Grizzoli, a scarfaced grizzly bear, affectionately patted his multi barrelled weapon and replied, "That's because most mammals do things half-assed."

There were several rumbling chuckles from the heavy armed bears also riding in the Gavin APC. Despite herself, Skye felt ridiculously tiny and vulnerable as she sat in a bear sized seat and scanned the large, heavily armed ursine militiamammals. The captain's gaze lingered particularly long on a singed black bear who was checking over his flamethrower, the song 'Hot Stuff' playing from a small stereo strapped to one of the weapon's fuel tanks. 'Pyro Bear' was stenciled on the other one.

Honey had come through on getting Skye, Nick, and a small detachment of the Little Devils attached to the Intensive Care Bears' raids into the Happytown area. Apparently, incriminating photos had been involved. As she felt the armored vehicle come to a stop, Skye allowed the imposing bears to file out before following behind, doing her best to not appear meek.

Skye spotted Nick and his team, filing out of another APC, along with some of the other smaller members of the operation, and approached. "Wilde, I want you to take your team around the back and cover the exit, rebels are gonna be scattering like roaches once the big guys go to work," Skye instructed, "The rest of you are with me. Try to grab up anything that looks like intel, and if possible take a few rebels alive."

There was a chorus of 'yes, ma'am's from Nick and the other two team leaders as they moved toward the derelict factory. The arctic fox moved up to be roughly in step with Grizzoli as the large bear moved forward.

"So, what's our plan of entry?" Skye asked

"Simple," Grizzoli turned to a brown bear and ordered, "Private! Get that door open!"

"Yes sir!" Before Skye knew what was happening, the private had leveled a grenade launcher and fired at the front door.

BOOOM! "AAAHYA!"

Skye stared in disbelief at the ruined entry before turning toward her ICB comrades. The captain glanced back and forth between the two and finally, exasperatedly, asked "Why!? Why would you do that!?"

"Just leave the heavy lifting to us, little foxy," Grizzoli rumbled as he walked past the captain. Sounds of confusion and alarm could be heard as the major stepped over the wreckage of the door, turned left and opened fire with his minigun. Pryo Bear followed, the chorus to 'Disco Inferno' playing as he moved right began incinerating anything that moved.

Skye's eye twitched as more Intensive Care Bears filed past her into the building.

#*#*#

Meanwhile, at the back entrance, Finnick stood beside Nick and watched as an ICB corporal fired a Barrett 50 cal., from the hip no less, at a rebel bull when the surprised bovine attempted to flee as Skye had predicted.

"Shit, Nick," the sergeant said turning to his friend, "these guys make that batshit crazy cousin of yours look normal."

"I'll thank you not to talk about Justin that way, sergeant." Nick said, himself a bit in shock at the bears' extreme methods.

"You do."

"That's different," Nick said, finally turning to Finnick, "We're family."

Nick and his team followed after the bears, entering the factory to find a one sided shootout between the large militiamammals and lightly armed rebels. Nick took position between a polar bear with an M-60 and SAW wielding black bear. The bear squad's sergeant had just cut down a mountain goat with his AA-12 when the last of the overwhelmed rebel squad raised his hooves in the air.

"Whoah, whoah, wait! D-don't shoot!" the pig shouted "I, uh, I give up!"

"He's givin' up! Shoot him!" the sergeant shouted.

 _Now the uniforms are red, and the bullies are called the Predator Militia._ Nick shook the thought from his mind as the unfortunate pig was blasted by multiple bears, and turned to the rest of his team. "C'mon, the ICB...seem to have the rebels handled. We'll stick close to them and try to grab a rebel as they flee the bears."

#*#*#

In his meeting room at the MNB studio, Mr. Big addressed his gathered staff members, hoping this meeting would go more pleasantly then the last. "Alright everyone," the producer began, "One slight policy announcement before we begin. Official vocab guidelines have been updated; in the future we're to use the term 'terrorist' instead of 'rebel.' Any questions?"

Growley felt a handful of her coworkers glance at her. The snow leopard cleared her throat and spoke. "Sir, about the missing officers-"

"Any decision on that front will have to wait, Growley," Big cut off, "I have an assignment for you."

At that Fabienne raised an eyebrow, equally curious and worried. "What would that be, sir?"

"The Militia is conducting raids against the re-terrorist groups believed to be active in the city," Big explained, "I need you to head down to Happytown and interview a few militiamammals from the 39th Regiment as soon as their done. Kind of, public relations type stuff. Let predators know the Militia is protecting them."

"The 39th, sir?" Fabienne asked, "Aren't they the one that call themselves 'The Intensive Care Bears'?"

"That's just a nickname," Big said reassuringly, "I'm sure they conduct themselves with the kind of professionalism one would expect."

#*#*#

"Die, motherfuckers!" a ursine militiamammal shouted as he wildly fired the AK-47s he was duel wielding down a hallway. Bogo ducked back into his office, turning to Judy as he did.

"Hopps, you make a break for it while I deal with this crazed degenerate." Without waiting for a response, the water buffalo positioned himself several feet from the door to his office, crouching low and scratching at the floor with his right foot hoof.

The red clad brown bear appeared in the door, his eyes bulging when he got a look at the literal charging buffalo coming at him. Bogo could hear the bear's ribs breaking at his tough, horned head crashed into the militiamammal. The young bear's assault rifles clattered to the floor as he was slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the hall with such force the two mammals nearly crashed through it.

Seeing a grey blur dart down the hall in his peripheral, Bogo pulled the Desert Eagle his enemy had holstered and fired three shots into the groaning bear with the militiamammal's own sidearm. Hearing more gunfire, explosions and other noise from all over the building, Bogo went in the opposite direction Judy had run, hoping to round up as many of his rebels as he could and get out of the old factory alive.

#*#*#

Rajah stood supportively behind Gazelle as the former pop star turned passive resistance leader faced down several of her supporters. "I will not condone violence." she stated resolutely.

Immediately, the room was filled with grumbles of either support or opposition to their leader's statement. "Dammit, Gazelle," an irate sheep called Jesse half shouted over the dull roar of the crowd, "We've been doin' it your way for years and it's gotten us nowhere! It's time to for drastic action!"

"Violence will only justify the Militia's brutality." Gazelle retorted, cutting off a renewed chorus of shouting. She gestured to Rajah and her other three tiger assistants and continued. "We need to be working with predators, not antagonizing them and certainly not attaching them."

"So you're just gonna roll over for Shere Khan," Jesse all but accused, "You're not willing to do what it takes?"

Gazelle stood to her full height, scanning every face in the crowd and spoke simply. "I will never cooperate with this regime's unjust laws, and I am willing to die for the cause of equality. But there is no cause for which I am willing to kill. Anyone who wishes to resist the Militia by violent means...that is your right. But you will do so WITHOUT my support, or this movement's."

As a hush fell over the former pop diva's supporters, Rajah's sharp cat eyes caught a small metal object landing in the middle of the crowd, giving off a softy blinking light. The tiger tackled Gazelle to the floor shouting "Get down!"

Seconds later a deafening bang and a blinding flash filled the room.

#*#*#

Judy entered the rebels' communal area, finding several of the tables overturned and several bodies of various prey mammals. The young rabbit also noticed two bears in red; a polar bear with an M-60 and a SAW yielding black bear.

Judy quickly ducked behind a fallen bench just as the polar bear caught a glimpse of her. Dropping to all fours, the nervous bunny made her way along the bench, only to dart into the open as first the polar bear and then the black bear opened fire.

Taking advantage of the speed and agility she'd carefully developed over the years, Judy jumped, dodged, darted, and ran through the room, trying to keep the two frustrated militiamammals guessing and make her way to the door.

Seeing the floor in front of her being riddled with bullets, Judy spun on her heel and leapt up onto a nearby bench. Spotting the black bear drawing a bead on her, Judy further jumped up onto the accompanying table. Judy could see the door out of the common room directly in front of her.

Judy crouched down low and launched herself forward with as much force as her powerful back legs could give her. The desperate rabbit forced herself not to think about the bullets flying toward her from opposite ends of the room as she continued to her destination. Finally reaching the end of the table, Judy coiled herself up a second time and launched into the air.

What neither Judy nor the two bears had noticed was that, in the confusion, the two militiamammals had ended up directly across from each other. The polar and black bear continued to fire at the now airborne bunny as she sailed between the two of them, both gasping in shock as they spotted one another, just seconds before each other's bullets tore into them.

Judy rolled as she landed and sprinted to the door, only hesitating when she noticed the room had suddenly gotten quiet.

That's when she was grabbed by a pair of dark brown paws.

#*#*#

"Gotcha, Carrots!" Nick sneered triumphantly as he shoved Judy against a wall. The rabbit, however, kicked off the ground and delivered a powerful kick to the fox's stomach.

 _Why can't I catch a break!? Why, Robin?! What did I do?!_ thought the young lieutenant as he fell to the floor and Judy made her escape.

Again.

However, this time she didn't get far, as after only a few steps Finnick and Tavi grabbed the small rebel, joined shortly after by Russell, Brocktree, and Copper. Nick glanced up at the ceiling as Tod and Ma'ii helped him up. _Thank you._

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Nick approached the restrained bunny. "Okay, Carrots, I'm through playing games. You're either going to be taken prisoner by us, or the Intensive Care Bears. Your choice."

Just at that moment, Rhinowitz, his left arm and torso engulfed in flames, burst into the hallway and ran screaming past the smaller mammals. He was followed moments later by Pyro Bear, happily humming along to 'Hot Blooded.'

Judy turned to Nick and said, "I'll go with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Escalation

 **Review Responses**

 **Combat Engineer-The ICB are SO much fun to write. Nick's fortunes do seem to have changed, but we'll have to see if they stay that way. As for Judy, she may be down, but time will tell if she's out.**

 **Fox in the hen house-Wise indeed.**

 **Agent007.1-Indeed, I always wanted to have at least one crazy, 80s style action scene in this story. You're right, flamethrowers were largely phased out after the Vietnam War, though from what I understand it was more because they violated the Geneva Convention then from becoming obsolete. Zootopia is the capital of Mammalia, as well as its own little province thereof, kind of like the District of Columbia. Now you mention it, including how the escalating conflict is affecting politics, at home and abroad, does sound very interesting.**

 **poynton90-Happy to hear you enjoyed it, and yes, the Intensive Care Bears certainly go for the 'kick in the front door' approach. Judy's situation is definitely precarious, gonna have to see how it plays out.**

 **Gamer4COD-Didn't think of that one, shame really. But don't worry, the ICB will be back, and I'll definitely include She's on Fire.**

 **Canadians Rock-It's effective, that's for sure, but a little hard on the door.**

 **Cemsay-Those bears were great fun to write, I'll definitely be providing more.**

#*#*#

Shere Khan suppressed a sigh as General Sarabi Priderock walked into his office, her aide, Captain Sarafina Lyons following dutifully behind her as always. Khan had always known he wasn't the successor Mufasa would have chosen, he was too much like Scar. The fallen general's widow shared her late husband's view of the tiger. And she never let him forget it.

Khan rose from his chair to greet his fellow, though subordinate, general. "Ah, Sarabi, do please have a seat."

"Don't try to placate me, Shere," Sarabi deadpanned, both cats remained standing as she continued, "The situation is getting out of control; we're on the brink of civil war."

"The war has already started," Shere Khan countered, "I'm taking steps to win it right here in Zootopia, before it can escalate."

"The situation has escalated," Sarabi insisted, allowing some of the venom into her voice. "Sarafina."

Immediately, the lioness captain began reading from a folder she'd had tucked under her arm. "We've gotten reports from five cities of riots and shootings. In Spoonerville, a suspected rebel blew himself up, as well as an entire warehouse. Whether it was his intension or an accident is unknown at this time."

"Nothing we don't know how to handle." Shere Khan said simply, however, Sarafina continued.

"Also, the international community is beginning to take note." the lioness informed, "The Avian Federation is getting nervous. The Amphibian Parliament is divided; the Traditionalists support us, the Modernists support the rebels...We all know what happened last time Reptilica felt our position was weak."

"We won the Reptile War, if they want to start another we'll win that one as well," Shere Khan stated matter-of-factly.

"While dealing with the rebels here at home?" Sarabi pressed.

Shere Khan eyed Sarabi from across his desk for several moments. "If you have any suggestions for how to deal with this situation, I'll call a meeting so all command level officers may hear. Otherwise get out of my office."

Sarabi turned on her heel and went to leave, Sarafina leaving the folder on Khan's desk before following her general. The Tiger sank into his chair once the lionesses were gone, his gaze drifting toward the almost obligatory portrait of Mufasa handing on his wall.

Khan stared contemplatively at the long dead lion, thinking over his position as Commander in Chief of the Militia. It had been incidental more than anything else. After Mufasa's death, it had been Shere Khan who'd acted decisively, pressing the offensive against the Prey Army, with Bagheera's support. After that, the Militia's other commanders all looked to him for guidance.

Thinking of the panther, Khan suddenly felt the absence of his rightpaw mammal. "Finish the mission and get back here, Bagheera. I need you."

#*#*#

Brigadier Bagheera Kipling stood in the APC he was using as a mobile headquarters, Lieutenant Grey sitting at the radio console. The young wolf looked over to his superior after receiving a report from Skye. "The Little Devils have managed to take one prisoner. Some of the rebels managed to escape, but the ICB seem to have taken out quite a few and left the hideout in ruins."

"Sounds like Grizzoli and his boys," Bagheera said, nodding for Grey to continue.

"Captain Steppfurd and Lieutenant Wilde is bringing the prisoner here, sir." the young officer finished, "Sir...I'm not..."

Bagheera turned to fully face his aide, giving an encouraging nod, "Go ahead, lieutenant."

"I know every tool kit needs a hammer, sir," Grey said, "but are you sure a hammer is the right tool for this job?"

"It was General Khan's orders that we send the ICB," Bagheera explained, though with a sigh.

"You should have the general's job," Grey muttered.

Raising an eyebrow, Bagheera sighed and spoke. "General Khan believes that any government where predators have less then total control will inevitably persecute us. From what I've seen in my life, it's hard to disagree, though I'd like to think that predator and prey can live in peace someday. Just know that Khan does what he feels is best for predators."

Grey looked like he was about to reply when static crackled over the headset around his neck. The young wolf pulled the earphones in place then looked back to Bagheera. "They're here, sir."

The panther nodded and moved to the door. He stepped out once it was open to see the two foxes and their militiamammals, a captive bunny in tow.

Then he felt something hit his neck.

#*#*#

A few minutes earlier.

"Inform the brigadier that we'll be there shortly," Skye said into her radio to Bagheera's aid. She turned back toward Nick and his team, who were keeping a close eye on the slippery bunny rebel, her handpaws zip tied behind her back. The captain gave the bunny a stern, but not harsh look and spoke, "Brigadier Kipling will decide what to do with you. Just cooperate and you should be okay."

Judy narrowed her eyes distrustfully at the young arctic fox. This got Nick's attention.

"That's right," the young officer said sarcastically, "we're the evil Militia that ruined everything for all you sweet little prey."

"Yeah, pretty much." was Judy's nonchalant response. Despite the brave face the bunny was putting on, Judy was scared. She'd heard a lot of stories about what the Militia did to their prisoners; beatings, fire hoses, submerged in grease, dunked in ice water, electrocution, oxygen deprivation.

The team's APC rolled along for a few more minutes, Finnick muttering from time to time about the Intensive Care Bears' insanity. Finally, the armored transport came to a stop and Judy was pulled from her seat by Nick and marked out, the fox's paw laid on her shoulder. The young bunny noticed a nearby subway entrance but quickly dismissed any hope of running for it.

The team and their prisoner moved to another armored vehicle, Bagheera's temporary HQ, and awaited the panther's arrival. In short order, the large door opened and the panther officer stepped out.

The gold eyed panther had hardly taken a single step when he suddenly stumbled to his knees clutching his lower neck. There was a moment of shock before everyone sprang into action. Tod and Skye rushed toward the panther to see what was wrong, Nick tightened his hold on Judy, the rest of his militiamammals quickly began to scan the area for potential shooters.

"These no blood," Tod commented reassuringly, just as he noticed a blue substance, "What the...?"

"Brigadier, are you okay?" Skye asked. The panther looked up to answer but faltered. Skye watched in confusion and then horror as Bagheera's intelligent golden eyes turned to a feral green. Before Skye could react, the panther lashed out, snapping his jaws shut around her torso.

Everyone backed away in shock as the captain screamed, her ribs and left arm breaking even though her body armor protected her from Bagheera's sharp teeth. Tavi fired several warning shots into the air. The panther did indeed drop Skye, only to turn his crazed look to the mongoose, standing beside Nick and Judy.

"Run!" Nick yelled.

#*#*#

Sometimes, Fabienne wondered which Big sibling she worked for; the media boss or the crime lord. The snow leopard supposed she'd be a lackey of the Militia in either case. Nevertheless, she assumed a stance of journalistic professionalism as her cameramammal signaled that he was ready to begin filming.

"I'm Fabienne Growley, here in-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The news crew quickly looked toward a pair of APCs to see an arctic fox locked in the jaws of a panther Fabienne quickly recognized as Bagheera, screaming in pain. The snow leopard back away fearfully as a small militiamammal fired into the air.

"Run!" a red fox yelled as he, a mongoose (the one who'd fired), and...a rabbit(?) fled the vicious panther into a subway entrance.

"W-what...the he-ll?" Fabienne stuttered.

"Ah, Fabienne," the cameramammal mentioned, "I got all that."

#*#*#

Nick, Judy, and Tavi rushed down the stairs into the subway station, instinctively going down the set made for smaller mammals. This proved to be a wise, though unintentional, move as the different levels of railing making it difficult for mad panther to get at them.

"What's wrong with him!?" Judy shouted

"No idea," Nick called back. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Nick reached for his shoulder mounted radio. "We need-OH SHIT!"

Bagheera leapt down at the trio, slashing at Nick's chest. Like Skye, Nick's body armor protected him, though his radio was smashed and both his bulletproof best and fatigues were ripped open. As the lieutenant stumbled back, Tavi's kukri was thrown from his inner pocket and slide across the floor.

It stopped right as Judy's feet.

The bunny wasted no time in dropping to her back and grabbing the weapon. Just as a subway train rolled into the station, Judy was able to cut through her zip cuffs with the razor sharp blade. She rose to her feet, getting her first look at the wickedly curved blade and ornate handle. _Geez, Lieutenant, overcompensate much?_

The bunny rebel shook the thought from her mind, sheathing the weapon and turning to make her get away.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Judy glanced back over her shoulder. The mongoose was lying, Judy hoped, unconscious near the base of the staircase and the panther had his jaws locked down on the fox officer's helmet. The young officer was able to get his helmet's strap off and rushed toward the open train doors, though the maddened cat was right on his heels.

Judy turned to leave as she'd intended, but found she couldn't. The young rabbit stamped her foot in frustration and ran after the two predators, only just making it on the subway train as the doors shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Damn public transportation

 **Review Responses**

 **Combat Engineer-Thank you, almost from the start I wanted to have this world's version of that scene and I'm glad it worked well.**

 **poynton90-I was actually a little surprised Skye got hurt myself, originally it was gonna be Honey. We'll see if she makes it. Also yes, the prey are getting into a more and more precarious position. Thanks for the kind words, hope this chapter is a good one.**

 **Fox in the hen house-They do seem to be bumping into each other quite a lot, for purely Militia/Rebel business reasons of course. Honest.**

 **Agent007.1-Good point, that. Glad the intrigue and conspiracy is interesting so far, it'll start tying in more directly with the main plot with Judy and Nick. I'm enjoying the political/international element, I'm thinking Lionheart, Khan, or both will meet with a representative soon.**

 **FeyFable-Thank you, hope I can keep the quality up.**

 **alexicia the light of destiny-Thank you. It will be hard for Judy and Nick to overcome being on opposite sides, but they just might find common ground.**

#*#*#

Nick reached for his shoulder mounted radio as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. "We need-OH SHIT!"

Bagheera leapt down at the trio, slashing at Nick's chest. Like Skye, Nick's body armor protected him, though his radio was smashed and both his bulletproof vest and fatigues were ripped open. As the lieutenant stumbled back, Tavi's kukri was thrown from his inner pocket and slide across the floor.

Seeing a train pulling into the station, Nick tried to scamper away on all fours, looking over his shoulder to see the crazed panther coming after him. Suddenly a brown blur sprung onto Bagheera's back, taking the shape of Tavi as the mongoose sank his teeth into the panther's shoulder.

Bagheera roared in rage and swung at Tavi, striking the mongoose with the back of his paw and flinging him into the air. After a brief flight, the mongoose landed hard and rolled into the steps, bashing his head into the bottom concrete stair.

Seeing the panther move to finish his militiamammal, Nick steeled himself and threw his ruined radio at the panther. Not waiting to see if his move had worked, the fox turned and dashed toward the train. An enraged snarl informed the officer that his trick had indeed worked, encouraging him to run faster. Nick was almost on the train when a mouth closed around his head. Bagheera's jaws snapped shut on Nick's head, only stopped from killing the fox by the lieutenant's helmet.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Nick screamed as he was dragged off his feet and violently thrashed around as the panther tried to gnaw through his helmet. Quickly reaching up with his paws, Nick frantically clutched at the strap's buckle.

Nick finally managed to get his helmet off and scrambled onto the train. The crazed panther briefly continued to chew the kevlar headwear before flinging it aside and chasing the young officer into the train on all fours.

The young fox fled done the front car's aisle as the train started to move. Finding himself cornered at the end of the car, Nick drew his berretta but was hesitant to fire on a fellow predator. "Sir, please," Nick tried to reason, "Snap out of it. Don't make me do this!"

Bagheera crouched in preparation to pounce, when suddenly the bunny rebel appeared behind him. She slashed at the panther's back leg, causing him to collapse, screeching in surprise and pain. The rabbit's purple eyes locked with Nick's green ones as she yelled "Run!"

Ducking under the large mammal seats, Nick sprinted past the crazed big cat. Once the fox had passed the panther, Nick moved back into the aisle and he and his erstwhile enemy ran toward the car's exit together. Bagheera's wound wouldn't leave permanent damage, but it served it purpose of slowing him down while the smaller mammals made their escape.

Nick slammed his fist into the door open button as soon as it was in arm's reach and he and Judy rushed through the door before it was even fully open.

Rushing in, Nick stumbled as the train began to slow down. Judy turned just in time to see the young officer fall right on top of her. The surprised mammals stared at each other, their faces inches apart, for several moments.

"What the hell?" Judy and Nick turned to find a surprised pig staring at them.

"Trust us, buddy. You really want to wait for the next one." Nick said casually. At that moment, Bagheera started banging on the car door.

The pig nodded as he nervously backed away.

Rolling off the rabbit, Nick watched as his maddened superior pounded on the door. He turned to the bunny held out his paw. "Truce?"

"Truce." the purple eyed rabbit said, shaking his paw, "What are we gonna do?"

"I've got an idea," Nick said pulling a pair of cuffs for large mammals from his belt, "You hit the open button, I'll cuff him to a seat as he comes through."

Nodding, Judy moved to the button, looking to the lieutenant. When he gave her a nod, Judy pressed the button and dashed down the aisle away from the big cat. Meanwhile, Nick crouched under a seat, trying desperately to make himself as small as possible. He held his breath as the panther hobbled past.

Nick clicked one of the cuffs onto the chair's leg, he hoped quietly, then quickly snapped the other on Bagheera's leg. The surprised cat quickly rounded on Nick as the fox darted toward the opposite end of the car, only just avoiding the angry panther's claws.

The two small mammals watched as Bagheera thrashed and pulled on the cuffs. When they were sure he was secured, both Judy and Nick breathed a sigh of relief, glad the ordeal was over. They hadn't forgotten their recent animosity, but for the moment were willing to let it slide.

#*#*#

Tod knelt diligently beside Skye, the barely conscious captain groaning every now and then. Thankfully, the nearest ICB officer, Lieutenant Yogi, seemed a bit smarter than his comrades and had called for a medevac. Copper stood beside his friend, ready to help if need be. "How's she doin'?" the coonhound asked.

"Her arm's broken, so are several of her ribs," Tod reported, sighing helplessly, "I'm not a doctor, I can keep her stable and that's about it. That evac needs to get here quick."

Cooper turned to Ma'ii to get a report, meanwhile Finnick attempted to explain the situation to Grizzoli.

"Just wha'tha hell happened, sergeant?"

"Well, we were just comin' up to meet with the brigadier, and then he went completely fuckin' crazy and tried to eat the captain." the desert fox explained candidly. His expression became less certain, but he nonetheless continued. "I...I think he went savage, sir."

"Savage?" Grizzoli said disbelievingly, "That's just old prey propaganda, sergeant. Predators don't really go savage."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but..." Finnick faltered, "His eyes changed color, he just attacked us. I mean, what else could'a happened?"

"We should get down there." Brocktree said, looking toward the subway, "The lieutenant and Tavi probably need our help."

"Word came down from the Regulators," Ma'ii said, having just gotten an update about Skye's evac, "They say they'll handle this, we're just supposed to secure the perimeter."

"Screw that!" Brocktree snapped back. The hot blooded badger was moved to enter the subway, Russell standing as if to follow when a black van pulled up, cutting off the militiamammals. Three hyenas in the familiar black uniforms and red arm bands of the Regulators filed out. At the same time, a militia ambulance finally arrived.

In all the confusion and activity, no one noticed that both Fabienne Growley and Jack Savage had been watching the entire incident.

#*#*#

Private Tavi lay at the bottom of the stairs slipping in and out of consciousness. He was vaguely aware of a train leaving the station before things faded into blackness.

#*#*#

The young mongoose became aware of three blurry figures; they seemed to be frustratedly searching the platform for something.

#*#*#

One of the figures marched up to Tavi and he was just able to make out that it was a hyena before he blacked out again.

#*#*#

Tavi finally fully awoke to find himself in the back of a van, realizing with shock that his hand paws her ziptied by hind his back. He glanced round to find that he was lying in a cage, one apparently meant for a much larger mammal. There were three hyenas in the vehicle with him, one female in the back and two males up front. Tavi's stomach dropped when he noticed they all had black uniforms and red armbands. They were Regulators.

The Regulators were almost as old as the Militia itself, having been founded during the Revolution to keep the at first loosely aligned predator rebel groups from fragmenting. On paper, their duty was simply to enforce the Militia's rules and regulations. In practice, they were something more akin to a secret police.

The female was talking to someone on her radio as Tavi turned toward her. She didn't seem happy. "He must of gotten on the train somehow sir," she said.

"Dammit," the mammal on the other end said, "Were there any witnesses?"

"Three, from what we heard; a mongoose, a fox, and a rabbit," the hyena reported, "We got the mongoose, the other two must of gotten away."

"Hey!" Tavi called, "What's going on, why'd you take me?"

"Hold on, sir," the female said. She turned to the the mongoose and spoke, "You've been deemed a threat to security and taken into the custody of the Militia Regulators."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!" the hyena returned to her conversation as the mongoose scanned around the van. Tavi saw what appeared to be net launchers, and the cage was the right size for a panther. Apparently the Regulators knew what was happening and how to deal with it. But how could they, this had never happened before. Had it?

Something was very wrong. Tavi had to get out of there.

Curling up with his hind legs pressed to his chest, the militiamammal was able to slip his bound hand paws around to his front. Glancing around at his captors, Tavi was relieved to see none of them had noticed his bid for freedom thus far. Fortunately, the cage's bars were just far enough apart for him to slip through, having been built for a much larger mammal.

Keeping low, the mongoose sprinted across the floor of the van bracing himself against the back of the shotgun seat. Glancing at the driver, Tavi saw the hyena glance at a dash mounted GPS and formed a bold plan. As quickly and quietly as he could, the militiamammal began to inch his way up the back of the seat until he was sitting on top of the headrest.

"Oh shit," Tavi heard the startled female hyena mutter, "He's gone."

With no time to waste, Tavi leapt across the cab with a shout of "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!"

The mongoose landed on the steering wheel, seizing it in his bound paws and pulling it as hard as he could to the left. Tavi scrunched his eyes closed and clung to the wheel for dear life as the van veered out of control. The surprised hyenas screamed as and all four mammals had a sudden feeling of weightlessness as the vehicle began to roll down the road.

A cacophony of screams, shattering glass, and things crashing around rang out around Tavi for what seemed like ages until the van settled upside down and skidded to a halt.

Tavi, now hanging from the steering wheel, opened his eyes and dropped down. Glancing at his erstwhile captors, he noticed all three groaning and semiconscious, the two males hanging from their seat belts and the female laying in back. The one riding shotgun was just coherent enough to mumble, "Wha'tha fuck jus happen'd?"

Noticing a switchblade slip out of the hyena's coat pocket, Tavi quickly cut himself free and turned to make his escape. Watching his feet paws to avoid broken glass, Tavi noticed a phone displaying a map and directions laying on the pavement. Feeling the curiosity common to his species creep up, the young mongoose picked it up.

Tavi wanted to know where the Regulators had planned to take him, and was reminded of a popular mongoose motto. "Run and find out."

#*#*#

After informing the conductor to stop his train to keep Bagheera contained, Judy and Nick made their way into the station they'd pulled into. Neither was quite sure how to proceed from there. Nick glanced at the rabbit and noticed a familiar weapon clutched in her paw. "That's not yours."

"You can get a new big knife." Judy responded without looking at Nick.

"No, it's not mine either." Nick explained, "It belongs to one of my militiamammals, Private Ajay Tavi. The mongoose."

Judy stopped and turned to face Nick, "The one who pointed an uzi in my face?"

Nick stared back, unmoved, "Well, no offense, Carrots, but you are a terrorist."

"Uh, no. I'm a rebel," Judy corrected, "fighting against that junta you think are a bunch of heroes."

"They are heroes!" Nick snapped. The fox shook his head and looked back at the rabbit, "You wouldn't understand. _We_ never made _you_ wear shock collars."

"Oh, no. I just had to see my family's land taken, my country turned into a police state, and innocent prey living in fear every day because of a bunch of power mad preds with guns," Judy took a breath to calm herself, before adding sarcastically, "But what would I know, I mean I'm just a dumb bunny."

Nick had to admit, he was a bit taken aback by the bunny's rant. But he wasn't going to show it. "Cry me a river, Carrots."

"Stop calling me Carrots!" the irate rabbit shouted, "My name is Judy!"

Just then, the two mammals heard several weapons cocking. They glanced over to see several armed prey with shotguns trained in their general direction.

"Don't either of you move." a warthog barked.

"Whoa, easy guys," Judy said, stepping forward, just able to stop her nose from twitching. "I'm Judy Hopps, of the Prey Liberation Front."

"Oh," the warthog said, with a nod. Just before aiming his shotgun right between her eyes. "We don't like the PLF!"

Both small mammals were grabbed and their respective weapons quickly taken. As they were dragged out of the subway station, the warthog announced, "You're both now prisoners of the Anti-Predator League!"


	10. Chapter 10

A Little Chat

 **Review Responses-**

 **Canadians Rock-Thank you.**

 **poynton90-Thanks. The best and worst of both sides are coming out of the wood work, that's for sure. I've always imagined Judy as being a child when the Revolution happened, in which case she'd be mostly innocent in the oppression of predators. We'll get into how her views of predators were formed shortly.**

 **Orff-Thank you.**

 **Combat Engineer-Nick and Judy are definitely in a tight spot.**

 **Dinofelis-I didn't have ISIS specifically in mind, though it's not a bad metaphor now that you mention it. The APL are definitely the most extreme of the rebel groups. Judy and Nick are in a lot of trouble.**

 **Agent007.1-Thank you, being a history buff I'd read about a lot of rebellions/resistances/etc. and it's actually common for there to be factions within the rebels, as well as seemed like a fun thing to explore. Point of view was always important for this story; who the good guys are kinda depends on who you ask. You are right, the prey do outnumber predators 10-1, which is a big part why there's so much security and why the escalating situation has the Militia so worried. I do like the idea of foreign investment getting other countries involved, meant to PM you about it, actually. The international situation will be expanded on next chapter.**

 **FeyFable-Glad you're enjoying the story. Definitely not either mammal's first choice, but better than the Anti-Predator League, that's for sure. They're gonna have to set their differences aside, though it won't be easy.**

 **Author's Note; This chapter is a bit short, and takes a step back from the larger story, but is nonetheless important.**

#*#*#

Nick grunted as his hand paws here forced behind his back and bound with duct tape. The one that seemed to be in charge was a large, dark grey warthog. His right eye was blind with scars over and around it, with more scars on his right arm. He carried himself like a cop. Nick could tell that he was a former Razorback, the prey government's final solution to particularly unruly predators. So were at least two other warthogs Nick could see.

The young lieutenant would have been nervous, but thankfully he had an ace in the hole. As he and the rabbit were forced out of the subway, Nick reached into his back pocket. _Let's see how these assholes like Toulouse's tank rolling over them._ The fox grasped the GPS locator and had his digit over the button.

"Hey, what the hell you doin'?!" The large grey warthog snapped as he grabbed Nick's wrist and yanked his paw from his pocket. The former police enforcer pried the gadget from the militiamammal's paw and pocketed it. "Fucken chompers, think you're so smart."

The warthog's minions seized Nick by the arms and threw him into the trunk of a car build for mid-sized mammals. Just before the lid was slammed shut, Nick saw the grey warthog turn to someone.

 _A sheep? No, no it can't be._

Plunged into near darkness, Nick glanced around to see if there was anything he could use to his advantage. He glanced at his companion, eliciting a surprised yell from the rabbit. After a moment of confusion, he realized it was because of his glowing eyes. Finding nothing, a defeated Nick leaned back against the side of the trunk.

"So, Lieutenant," Judy attempted to say conversationally, "you got a first name?"

Even though she probably couldn't see it, Nick gave Judy an incredulous look. "Really, you want to chat?"

"Not much else to do." Judy shrugged.

"...Nick."

Several long, awkward seconds passed. Finally Judy spoke again. "Soooo...why the red uniform?"

Nick glanced down at his red fatigues, now much more worn then they ought to of been after only a few days. Remembering his lessons from the MYC, Nick turned to Judy and explained. "When word got out that a lion with a red mane was fighting back against the prey, other groups started to form and rise up. They would wear red as a show of solidarity. Head bands, shirts, scarves, whatever, as long as it was red. The color red came to symbolize unity and hope among predators."

"Hope, unity," Judy repeated, "That's not what I think about when I see a mammal in red. Probably not many other prey either."

"You were just a kit when the revolution happened, weren't you?" Nick asked, "Living on, I'm guessing your family's carrot farm. With cheap predator labor no doubt."

Judy didn't deny it.

"So for you, the Militia ruined everything for all the nice prey instead of staying in their place like predators are supposed to, that about some it up?" Nick didn't wait for a response before he continued. "Well, I was a kit back then too, but for me the experience was a little different. The Militia told me that I should be proud to be a fox. Do you know who told me that before them? No one. My parents never said that to me, because no one had ever said it to them. School? Fucking forget it. The first time someone said I should be proud of my species was at my first Militia Youth Corps meeting."

"That so, I've had experience with the Youth Corps, too." Judy shot back, her ears folded back, "It just a few days after we got world that Zootopia fell. I found two of my schoolmates, Gideon and Travis, sporting new uniforms and picking on one of my sisters and a couple of my friends. Turns out they'd been at it all day, guess they wanted to show everyone who were in charge now. When I stood up for my friends, Gideon clawed my face."

The rabbit's nose twitched and she took a breath before continuing. "And as for that farm, we were only just able to make ends meet. Then, an officer from the local garrison shows up at our door and informs us that half our land has been confiscated. Then later, half of what was left, so forth. No matter how hard we tried, my siblings started to starve. When we started losing kits, about a hundred and twenty of the older ones had to leave. Where to, we didn't know. That was four years ago, that was how I came to Zootopia."

"And you think...what? That all that happened just because predators don't like prey? Because we wanted power? Or it's in our biology, maybe?" Nick asked. The young officer was silent for several moments. Finally, being sure to sound calm, he looked Judy in the eye and continued. "Try to imagine, that you, your parents, and all your siblings have to wear a collar that will shock you if your heart rate rises too high for whatever reason; if you get angry, if you get too excited, if you're surprised. Now imagine having to live like that from age ten on up. Imagine the message that would send to you, how you'd be treated by the society making you wear that collar. Don't you think you'd get angry, bitter, maybe even a little psychotic? Wouldn't you try to do something about it if given the chance?"

Nick leaned back with a deep sigh, thinking back to his youth, before and after the Revolution. "The Militia didn't come out of nowhere, Carrots. And sure as hell wasn't biology that made us."

Just then, both mammals feel the vehicle slowing down. They were likely back arriving at an APL safe house. Nick new he had only one chance to get out of the situation alive. But he couldn't do it alone. "Listen, however we feel about each other, I think we can agree that these assholes are the worst of the worst. Now, if I can get that gadget they took back, I can call in a tank. That's probably the only chance we've got. Will you help me?"

Judy wondered the question for several moments. Finally, she turned to Nick and nodded. "What did you have in mind?"


	11. Chapter 11

Interlude-Politics and Little Guys.

 **Author's note-Apologies for the late, and pretty weak chapter. A close friend is moving soon and I've been spending as much time as I can with him before that. As you might expect, that hasn't left much time to write.**

 **The upcoming stuff with Nick and Judy, and some other characters, is really important and I don't want to rush it, but also didn't want to miss a week, so sorry to say all I got for you this time is a quick chapter with Shere Khan and Bellwether.**

 **Review Responses-**

 **Combat Engineer-That's pretty much the impression I was hoping to give. Judy's views are understandable, but the situation is more complicated then she thinks, or would like to believe. I also wanted to give Nick a chance to defend the Militia after I realized I'd had a lot of people telling him they're the bad guys.**

 **Fox in the hen house-I'd be on board with a romcom involving a dystopian world and underground rebellions. Glad to hear that neither of them seemed to be quite right or wrong.**

 **poynton90-True, Judy was born into the 'have' class, while Nick was a 'have not.' Still, a lack of empathy from both sides is one of the reasons for the conflict.**

 **FeyFable-As I mentioned in the PM trust (or lack thereof) is going to play a big part, for good or ill.**

 **Merecor-Hooray indeed, seriously, even little messages like this really help my writing. It feels good to know people enjoy it.**

 **Agent007.1-Hehe, seems no one who likes this story is on Judy's side, poor bunny. (That said, you do make a good point.) Foreign involvement in the Revolution (or why there wasn't any) will come up soon. I am intrigued by the idea of mercenaries discretely contributing, and charging top dollar for it. Discretion, after all, ain't cheap. And yes, sometimes it's best to just back away from both feuding camps.**

 **Russian Tank-It's gonna be grant, but may take just a little longer than expected.**

 **Dinofelis-The APL's brutality will be on full display, that's for sure. Also, I agree about simply summoning the tank, so I pushed its appearance back a chapter or two. They will be building a trust in upcoming chapters, though with bumps in the road. Also, don't worry, while I'm pretty sure there will be some WildeHopps later, it shouldn't distract from the main story.**

 **Guest-Glad you're enjoying the story. While I'll get more into different rebels' views and plans, you've pretty much got it on the PLF and APL. I did include predators in Gazelle's peaceful faction, but I am interested by the idea of predators in the more militant factions. I'd be more than happy to hear your ideas and insight, I only didn't message you about since you can't respond to guest reviews on this sight.**

#*#*#

Bellwether leaned back in her chair a sigh, it had been a long night and she still wasn't quite done. Her gaze drifted over to the picture of herself as a lamb with her family. She gave a bittersweet smile looking at the image of her father. "Miss you, daddy."

Steeling herself again, the ewe turned back to her work, happy to see that getting what she needed was now much faster and easier. _Thank you, Chancellor Lionfart,_ the sheep thought glancing at the lion's signature on her form. Bellwether brought up her goatmail inbox to send an email when one of the new messages caught her eye.

Opening the message, Bellwether found it identified the rebel that had destroyed the PAB as one Judith L. Hopps and instructed Dawn to file official charges against her for treason, terrorism, destruction of government property, and trespassing. Apparently, the bold rabbit had driven right up to a checkpoint, told some green militia brute she was carrying bombs, then drove right in and blew the whole damn thing to kingdom come. Sadly, no predators had died in the blast, but it was nonetheless impressive for a first time.

"Us little guys need to stick together." Bellwether said as she typed a reply, claiming to have done as instructed, then deleting the message. The ewe then clicked 'compose' and typed in Doug's address. "Now, back to business."

#*#*#

Lieutenant Grey somewhat nervously made his way into General Khan's office. Finding the Militia's Commander in Chief watching some sort of debate, the young officer cleared his throat. "Sir, uh-"

Khan raised a paw for silence. "Come," the general beckoned, "Have a look at this."

Grey turned to the plasma screen Khan had been using to keep up with domestic and foreign views on the situation. Displayed on screen was a large ornate room filled with frogs, toads, salamanders, and other amphibians which the young officer quickly recognized as the parliament of Amphibiland. On one side, the embattled Traditionalist Prime Minister and his supporters, dressed in brightly colored robes and tribal jewelry, on the other, the Modernist leader and his followers, wearing three piece suits and ties.

"We're talking about an armed dictatorship that represses ninety percent of the population for the benefit of the other ten percent!" _ribbit_ the Modernist leader loudly said.

"Who were themselves repressed for generations!" _ribbit_ the Prime Minister shot back. "What do you think will happen to them if prey retake power?"

"Prime Minister, we must remain logical in matters of state." _ribbit_ The Modernist Leader said calmly, "The suffering of every tenth citizen of Mammalia is negligible. The repression of all but that every tenth is madness. Regardless of any tragic history, it simply isn't reasonable to lend any of our nation's support to a pack of fascists like the Predator Militia." _ribbit_

"The Militia is what happens when hate and intolerance become government policies!" _ribbit_ the Prime Minister all but shouted, "They had no hope, no future, nothing! And their suffering turned them into near copies of their oppressors. This cycle needs to end. One side needs to stay in power long enough for old wounds to heal." _ribbit_

Croaks, cheers, and other noise of support range out from the Traditionalist half of Parliament, while the Modernist half decried the Prime Minister's claims. "We're on our own," Khan stated.

"Sir?" Grey asked, confused. What did the general mean? Many of the Amphibians seemed to support the Militia.

"The Amphibian Parliament is now split down the middle, half Traditionalist, half Modernist." Khan explained as he muted the TV. "This deadlock will prevent them from getting anything done and quickly become tiresome among the amphibian populace. The Traditionalists will lose more and more support and with it more and more seats, younger amphibians tend to buy what the Modernists are selling, you see. Once the Modernists have a majority, they will insure we receive no support of any kind."

"Oh, I, uh, I see, sir." Grey said, now worried.

"What's more," the weary tiger continued, "The president of the Avian Federation had made a carefully noncommittal statement earlier. Swinton's government owed investors from the Federation a fortune. The only reason they didn't intervene in the Revolution is because I promised we would honor that debt. Before all this mess, we were well on our way to paying it off. Now, things are less certain and the President is getting nervous. For the moment, he'll not act for or against us, but if things continue to go south, we may encounter feathered PMCs. On one side or the other." Shere Khan finally turned to fully regard the young wolf. "I don't think I need to tell you the reptiles are simply enjoying the show."

The general took a breath and regarded lieutenant before speaking again. "Apologies, it's been a long few days. Now, what's the situation, why isn't Brigadier Kipling here?"

At the mention of Bagheera, Grey was suddenly nervous again, reminded was why he'd been sent to the tiger general's office. "Sir...Brigadier Kipling...He...suffered some kind of episode. He went crazy, sir, and then he tried to eat a captain of the 56th Regiment. After that, he went after another officer, a militiamammal and a rebel prisoner. His current whereabouts are unknown, sir."

Khan stared at Grey for several long, quiet, awkward seconds. Finally, he rose from his seat to look Grey in the eye and spoke. "I'm going to need you to repeat yourself, Lieutenant, because what I heard was utter madness."


	12. Chapter 12

The Worst of Both Sides

Review Responses-

 **Hamers-Glad you're enjoying the story, hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Combat Engineer-We discussed the issues in your review pretty well in PMs. So, just wanted to say thanks for reading and giving so much good feedback.**

 **Agent007.1-Glad you liked the last chapter, also, forgot to mention in the PMs, but I liked the ideas you pointed out about embassies and mammals leaving the country. Both will come up later, in big and small ways.**

 **Russian Tank-Thank you, I'm glad you liked my efforts toward world building and political drama. The button will be pushed soon, it'll be glorious.**

 **AnthroDragon-That's a good point, thanks for pointing that out.**

 **Cemsay-I'll try to make it that way.️**

 **Canadians Rock-Things is getting crazy, indeed.**

 **Guest-That little sheep sure can stir up a lot of trouble, the preds are in trouble.**

 **Merecor-Glad you enjoy me story.**

 **Author's Note-The best and worst of both predator and prey is coming out in this chapter.**

#*#*#

"We've gotta get that tracker back from the lead warthog," Nick quickly explained, "Then turn it on and survive until my buddy and his Leopard 2 can role in here and deal with these assholes."

"Okay, but how?" Judy asked, "I just swipe it while they're busy torturing you?"

"...yeah, I'd rather avoid that option," Nick said.

Before the two prisoners could speak anymore, the lid of the trunk was yanked open and a pair of warthogs yanked the rebel and militiamammal, both blinded by the sudden light, out into the open.

"HELP!" Judy screamed, just before being bashed upside the head.

"Shut up," the lead warthog snapped. "Everybody round here knows not to fuck with our affairs, so don't bother."

 _Eh, it was worth a try_ , Nick thought.

The APL members dragged the two prisoners into an old office building, past several more stone faced prey. Nick noticed the dark grey lead warthog take the GPS device from his pocket and head into a room before he and the bunny were tossed into a broom closet that was apparently used as a holding cell.

"Your fellow rebels sure are hospitable, carrots." Nick observed as he and Judy examined the room.

"No," Judy snapped, turning from an air vent to face Nick, "No, the Prey Liberation Front is nothing like these psychos."

"Is it now?" Nick asked folding his arms.

"The PLF wants equality for prey," Judy explained, "We don't want to be treated any better or worse than predators."

"Yeah, I totally believe that!" Nick sarcastically replied

"You know what?!" Judy snapped

"For the love of god!" a warthog suddenly burst in and snapped, "Shut the hell up!"

The militant swine slammed the door shut again, and the two cellmates stood awkwardly, realizing just how loud they'd gotten. After several long moments, Judy gestured to the cover she'd been examining, much more quietly saying, "I think we can get this vent loose."

The two small mammals began trying to work the vent cover loose, gradually wiggling and turning the screws out. After several more quiet moments, Judy glanced at Nick and spoke up again. "So I can't help but wonder; what happens to me after your mechanized friends show up?"

"You did me a solid back in the subway," Nick said with a shrug, "You cooperate, give up some good intel, you should be okay."

"Why am I not convinced?" Judy asked as they finally got the vent loose, "What the?"

The militia officer and rebel looked into the air vent to see there were bars welded about a foot into the small rectangular tube. There was a post-it stuck to the bars with the message 'Nice try.'

"Those smug assholes." Nick muttered in irritation.

"Wait, I think I can still slip through," Judy said, hopefully stepping toward the bars.

"Oh hell no," Nick snapped grabbing the bunny's arm, "I'm not letting you run off and leave me with the Bacon Brigade."

"I'll find your locater and turn it on," Judy promised

"Bull. Shit."

Just then, the door burst open again, causing Nick look toward the brown warthog that had entered. "Hey fox, the boss want's to-what the hell?"

The former Razorback was in mid-sentence when Nick felt Judy yank free of his grasp. By the time the surprised fox looked to the air vent, Judy was already most of the way through and had dashed out of arm's reach by the time he got to the bars.

"I will get your friends to come for you," Judy called over her shoulder, "I promise."

"Bwaaaah-hahahahahaha!" the Razorback burst out with guffaws, slapping his knee, "D-dude, she totally ditched you! Hehehehe! But, uh...seriously, we're gonna kill you. So, yeah you-you're pretty much fucked."

#*#*#

Private Scamp, newly appointed to the Dogs of War, stood at attention, his ACR rifle propped smartly against his shoulder, and saluted the grey dog passing his post.

"All's well here, dad." the young canine reported. The older dog raised an eyebrow, "Hehe, sorry. Captain."

Tramp cracked a smile. "Just be careful about the dad stuff when other militiamammals are around. Looks like favoritism."

"Got it, only proper mil-Woah!" Before Scamp knew what was happening, his father had yanked him several feet away from his post, followed by a loud crash. The two dogs looked where the young militiamammal had been standing moments before to see a ruined desk surrounded by broken glass lying there. They looked up, spotting a broken floor to ceiling window on the top floor.

Meanwhile, several floors up, General Shere Khan took a deep, calming breath. He performed a perfect about face to find a nervous Lieutenant Grey, along with several other shocked militiamammals and officers.

"I apologize for my primitive outburst. Lieutenant Grey, you are seconded to my staff until further notice, the rest of you return to your duties." the tiger said in his normal, calm manor. Khan waited for the predators who'd burst into his office to leave before turning to his new aid, "Grey; I want every mammal present for Bagheera's episode, predator or prey, debriefed, and the footage of every security cam that even might of caught something reviewed. Also, we need to get prey's attention."

"Sir?" Grey was only just able to ask.

"Bagheera Kipling. Did. Not. Just go crazy." Shere Khan explained, "The disappearances, the bombing, and now this. The prey have not responded to restraint, so now they will know fear. The ban on reprisals is lifted, effective immediately."

"General, that's more the Chancellor's-"

"Ten randomly selected prey from every district of every city in Mammalia are to be executed by tomorrow night." Khan continued, "Put the word out to mobilize the reserves, get Captain Zira Priderock in my office ASAP, and have a new desk brought up."

#*#*#

Nick was literally carried down a hallway and into a room, an old office if the lieutenant had to guess. Glancing around, Nick quickly noticed his dog tags and wallet sitting on a desk otherwise covered by a sheet. In addition to the two warthogs that brought him in, there was the dark grey leader, another warthog and a cow. The militant prey tossed him into a chair, with books for him to sit on, and strapped the militia officer down.

Once Nick was restrained, the grey, heavily scared warthog approached. "Do you know who I am, foxy?"

"Do I know your name?" Nick quipped, "No, no I don't, I do know you're a terrorist and a murderer."

"No, I'm-"

"Really fat?"

"No! I'm Lieutenant Napoleon Squealer, of the Razorbacks." the aging warthog said proudly.

"Oh, you're a commander for a defunct death squad." Nick deadpanned

"We performed a necessary service!" Napoleon snapped, "We risked our necks when you fucken chompers showed yer true colors. Like the vicious lion bitch what did all this to me!"

 _Vicious!?_ Nick thought as the warthog gestured to his ruined eye and scared face and arm. _She was probably defending herself._

"Now, you might save yerself some pain and suffering if ya answer a few questions," Napoleon said casually.

"Go fuck yourself." Nick almost snarled

Napoleon's calm demeanor vanished quickly, replaced by cold rage. "Don't you understand that you can't beat us! Even with you running the show, we've been torturin', rapin', and killin' chompers for years!" The half blind warthog leaned close to Nick's face. "Yer. Li'l revolution. Is. Over."

Nick snapped his jaws done on the tip of Napoleon's snout, sinking his spark teeth deep into the warthog's flesh. He let go as Napoleon reeled back and the APL guards moved in. "You'd better just finish me off," the fox threatened, "because otherwise, I promise I'll be the one that kills you."

"Whoa, whoa, boys," Napoleon called just before his guards could begin pummeling Nick. "Yer either really brave or really fucken stupid, foxy," the grey warthog said in an almost complementary way as he picked up Nick's wallet. "Either way, ain't much point in threatenin' ya. Lucky I got another option."

Napoleon circled around Nick, before suddenly thrusting something in front of his face. It was a picture of the fox hugging his sister, Lily. "Now who's this pretty li'l thang?"

Nick inhaled deeply, his body shivering with rage or fear. Likely both.

"I know what yer thinkin', 'No way they can get her. She's safe in the Predator District'." Napoleon mocked before turning chillingly serious, "Only we can. It's risky, but we've done it once or twice. And after the shit you jus' pulled? Woooooo, boy! This li'l lady's gonna suffer. Bad. And you've have a front row seat to the whole thing."

#*#*#

Gazelle allowed herself to be led down the hall by the overweight cheetah desk sergeant who'd handled her booking. The passive resistance leader had been through the process before, though the young cheetah had been more amicable about the whole thing then most militiamammals.

The cheetah opened the door to her cell and quickly glanced down both sides of the hall. The sergeant leaned in conspiratorially as he undid her hoofcuffs and whispered, "Off the record, I'm a huge fan! I seriously have all your albums, even the underground one!"

Gazelle raised an eyebrow; for one thing, her last album was only 'underground' in Mammalia due to the Militia's blacklisting of her, for another, while the former pop diva had heard such fan admiration before, it was unexpected to hear coming from a militiamammal. Despite her admittedly bleak situation, the peaceful resister smiled.

"Perhaps I could slip you an autograph," the prisoner offered as she made her way into her cell. Turning around, Gazelle could see she'd made the husky cheetah's day.

"What are you so happy about, Clawhauser?" a harsh voice snapped.

The feline sergeant, Clawhauser, snapped to attention. Gazelle follower his nervous gaze to see a dangerous looking leopard approach. She stopped at the prisoner's cell and held out her paw. "Give me the keys and leave me with this prisoner."

Clawhauser glanced at Gazelle as he handed over the keys, "Actually, ma'am, regulations say that I can't leave an officer alone with a priso-"

"Get. Out." the leopard all but snarled. Clawhauser glanced at Gazelle one more time before making his way out. The leopard, Captain Sabor, Gazelle deduced by the officer's rank insignia and name tape, watched as the other feline left. "Cheetahs are meant to be swift and deadly," Sabor muttered, watching the sergeant leave, "How could one get so fat."

"He doesn't have to be like all the others of his species." Gazelle defended.

Sabor's eyes casually drifted to Gazelle, traveling up and down the former singer's body as one appraising a meal would do. "You certainly look like something one of my ancestors would like to catch."

Gazelle looked the captain in the eye, having long since mastered how not to show when she was intimidated by militiamammals. "I've heard such things many times before, captain, and I'm not afraid. I know predators don't eat prey." _They're better than that._

"Heh," Sabor placed her arms on each side of the cell door and leaned forward. "Most of us don't."

That was new.

"My mother, rest her soul, wasn't going to have any daughter of hers in a fucking torture collar," Sabor explained, "She'd say, 'We're predators, shujaa kidogo, we kill and reap flesh form prey, not obey them'."

"You were strays?" Gazelle asked

Sabor nodded, "We lived deep in the slums, where police didn't come too often, but one day, I think I was sixteen, a pig in uniform caught me, and tried to collar me..." Sabor seemed to be gazing fondly at something a thousand yards away. "...I remember watching him gurgle on his own blood. Watching the life fade from his eyes. It. Was. Magnificent."

"You're a hunter." Gazelle stated more then asked.

"Couldn't just leave the body, or let all that pork go to waste." Sabor shrugged, "It can be hard to keep under wraps, but wouldn't you know it, no one believes it when a prisoner accuses me of being a hunter. What do you think of that?"

Gazelle answered honestly, "I feel so sorry for you, Captain."

This didn't seem to be the answer Sabor wanted. "We'll see how much sympathy you have when you watch me eat your legs."

#*#*#

Judy made her way through the vents, glancing through the various openings into various rooms. Finally, the rebel rabbit found what seemed to be a storage room of some kind, thinking she'd found her mark. After some wrestling with the cover, Judy was able to enter and scanned the room.

The young rebel's purple eyes were quickly drawn to a weapons locker of sorts. As one would expect, it held several firearms of various models, but there were other things in it as well. An iron, a prod of some kind, pliers, knotted ropes, and other odds and ends. The Bunny shrugged this off as he climbed up onto a chair near a desk up against the opposite wall, hoping her and Nick's confiscated equipment was on the desk.

Judy hopped up and pulled herself onto the desk, only to nearly fall back off again with a shocked gasp. Pinned to a bulletin board over the desk were pictures of predators, all with horrendous wounds ranging from burns to lacerations to severe bruising. Every one of them bad blood oozing from their mouths. Some looked like old police photos, others were newer, taken on polaroid or printed from digital cameras. Judy shuffled away from the grotesque photo gallery until she bumped into something. Looking over, the bunny saw that it was a jar filled with sharp teeth, accompanied by several others. Tears welling in her eyes, Judy glanced back at the pictures.

Bleeding from the victims' mouths.

Jars of teeth.

"No," Judy muttered, wiping at her eyes and shaking her head. "No, no, no."

Judy hated the Militia. If she was honest, she didn't think much of most predators. But she won't wish the kind of gleeful sadism displayed around her on General Khan himself.

The grey bunny took several deep breaths, managing to regain her composure. Quickly looking over the desk's other contents, the rebel spotted Nick's missing locator. Judy quickly grabbed and pocketed the gadget.

Seconds later, electricity surged into Judy and every muscle in her body instantly tensed far more greatly then would normally be possible for her.

#*#*#

Tavi followed the directions on the phone he found, taking him from the outskirts of Zootopia to fully outside the city proper. Pacing himself, the mongoose was able to make fairly good time until he came upon the abandoned Cliffside Asylum.

The young mongoose raised an eyebrow. The asylum had been where supposedly savage predators were infamously 'treated' by the prey government, most of whom returned lobotomized or not at all. Following the Revolution, it had been used briefly by the Regulators to reeducate wrong minded predators, before being abandoned altogether. Why current Regulators would want to bring him there, Tavi didn't know.

"Run and find out," Tavi recited


	13. Chapter 13

The Nice Militant

Review Responses

 **Canadians Rock-Brutal, but not quite wrong.**

 **poynton90-Yeah, this chapter got kinda dark. It might be becasue I'd just seen Logan before writing most of the Judy and Nick scenes. Help is coming soon.**

 **FeyFable-Thank you, also I decided to kinda go with your suggestion. It sounded like a cool way to lead into a scene I've been planning.**

 **Merecor-Glad you liked it, they're certainly gonna try to get Nick.**

 **Renars738-Glad you like my story so far. It's actually intentional that the predators and prey are in a brutal cycle of sorts, which sadly has happened in the real world. Sabor will be getting a reckoning, though it may take a while. Overall you're right, this world going to need a lot of work or a major event to get better, though a certain duo might end up helping with that.**

 **Agent007.1-That post it really has proven to be a hit. This chapter turned out even darker then I originally planned, to the point that they probably should be Public Enemy #1. Still, since several of the APL's members are former police, they'd be good at staying a step ahead of the Militia. I'm actually aware of tanks' vulnerability in urban areas, or anywhere without infantry support for that matter. It's just that a cool action scene with a tank bursting into a building was literal the second scene I ever thought of for this story and I want to get to it sooooo badly.**

#*#*#

As electricity poured into her, Judy's entire body flexed harder then would normally be possible, causing the rabbit to launch herself off the desk and land hard on the floor. Dazed and in pain, Judy could just make out an irate shape looming over her as Nick's words from earlier passed through her mind. ""Try to imagine that you, your parents, and all your siblings have to wear a collar that will shock you..."

"Bunny Bitch!" the figure over her shouted before a fist slammed into her left eye, slamming her head into the floor.

Memories of her family's interaction with the Militia surfaced through the daze. "Please," her father had begged the bobcat officer, "I can barely provide for everyone with what I've got!"

The feline militiamammal responded by shooting Judy's grandfather. "There ya go, bunny. One less mouth to feed."

"Don't you think you'd get angry, bitter, maybe even a little psychotic?"

"Get up, little bitch!" Judy was literally yanked back to the present as the ALP goat pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. The disorientated rabbit's mind faded back into haze as she was dragged/carried down the hallway.

"Imagine the message that would send to you, how you'd be treated by the society making you wear that collar."

"It's simple economics, Judy," she remembered father explaining, "Predators work harder for less money."

"Wouldn't you try to do something about it if given the chance?"

Fading back into her current situation, Judy clumsily reached into her pocket. She was just able to press the button on the simple device when the goat noticed her apparent struggling and slapped her upside the head.

"The Militia didn't come out of nowhere, Carrots. And it sure as hell wasn't biology that made us."

#*#*#

Clawhauser made his way back to his desk somewhat faster then was necessary. The cheetah had not liked how Sabor was eyeing Gazelle. Not at all. The desk sergeant hadn't forgotten the leopard's comment about the former pop diva looking 'tasty.'

Sitting down at his station, Clawhauser quickly logged in and pulled up security camera feeds. The cheetah was easily able to find one from the cellblock he'd escorted Gazelle to, finding an image of Sabor leaned casually against the entrance to the activist's cell. The leopard looked like she was sharing some found childhood memory.

The plump cheetah raised an eyebrow, Sabor had never seemed the sentimental type to him. The leopard captain took the 'scary authoritarian' approach to leadership, and had always regarded prey with sneering contempt. Something wasn't right.

The cheetah sat indecisively for several moments before reaching for the radio equipment on his desk to contact Captain Simba Priderock.

#*#*#

Private Ajay Tavi was just about to continue toward Cliffside Asylum then a ringing began to chime from the stolen phone he'd used to guide himself there. The mongoose at first thought the hyena regulator had simply gotten a call, when he noticed it was actually a GPS locator which had been activated.

Tavi narrowed his eyes in worry and confusion. He remembered Lieutenant Wilde had been given such a device by his old friend, but the signal shouldn't be showing up on someone's phone. There wasn't exactly an app for it.

How much power did the Regulators have?

Looking closer, Tavi could see the signal was relatively close, in an area believed to house the despised Anti-Predator League, though the Militia could never pinpoint where. The young mongoose looked toward the asylum, then in the direction the signal was coming from. He wanted to know what the Regulators were up to in the old facility, and what they'd had planned for him once they'd gotten him there. But at the same time his lieutenant probably needed help.

Tavi thought of what his mother and uncle would of done in the Revolution, or his sister in the Reptile War. Knowing what he had to do, Tavi took one last place at Cliffside Asylum and headed toward Lieutenant Wilde's signal.

#*#*#

Inside Cliffside Asylum, Major Taka 'Scar' Priderock stood looking at his newest 'charge'. Bagheera, always so dignified, well spoken, and reasonable paced back and forth in the small cell on all fours snarling in feral agitation. The panther seemed to have finally figured out that he couldn't smash his way through the bulletproof plexiglass.

"I refuse to believe we were ever like this," Scar commented, as much to himself as the nervous badger doctor next to him. The Regulator commander glanced at the other militiamammals and officials gone mad around him as he spoke. He didn't know if he found the sight of the proper, ladylike Colonel Duchess O'Malley hissing, spitting, and snarling on all fours funny or saddening.

"Actually, you're right about that, Major," the badger explained, "Predators in the Savage Times were quite lethargic most of the time. It was a way of saving energy."

"Then why have over a dozen predators gone insane!" Scar snapped rounding on the doctor.

"Well, sir, we," the doctor hesitated under Scar's steely eyed look, "We do have found something."

"Go on," Scar said in a calmer tone.

"We can't identify the source, but several the affected predators seem to have small traces of some sort of foreign chemical compound," the matronly badger explained, "Whatever it is, it seems to shut down all parts of the brain involved in higher reasoning, while hyper-stimulating the most primitive parts."

"Making those affected lash out at anything that moves." Scar surmised, stroking his chin contemplatively.

"Essentially, Major," the doctor answered, glad to see the lion's cold fury lesson.

"Tell me doctor," Scar began, "Could you use those traces to create a new compound. One that make the affected more docile?"

The badger stared at Scar unsurely for a few moments before answering. "Major...are you asking me have my team make some kind of...mind control drug?"

"It is the duty of the Regulators to correct wrong minded predators," Scar explained reassuringly, "What better way to do that then at the chemical level."

The badger was about to protest when the radio attached to Scar's belt crackled to life. "Major, it's Sergeant Koslov. We have a situation down here at the MNB."

Scar lifted the radio to his ear. "Go ahead Koslov."

"It's Growley again, sir." Koslov reported, "She says her team caught the Brigadier going savage on tape."

"I see, bring her in sergeant, be discreet about it," Koslov's 'Yes sir' could be heard over Scar's radio as the lion hooked it back onto his belt. "Seems you have your first test subject, doctor."

"Major!" the badger doctor exclaimed indignantly, "You can't just order that! What to General Khan and the Chancellor think of this."

Scar rounded dangerously on the smaller predator. "Khan doesn't know about this place, and the Chancellor only knows what he needs to, that we're handling the situation here. And we're going to keep it that way. Now, designate some of your team to this new assignment and get to work."

#*#*#

Sergeant Finnick, now acting commander of Nick's team, stood discontentedly with his militiamammals. In the hours since their ad hoc debrief with Grizzoli they' been told to report back to headquarters, but with Skye in emergency surgery, there was no one to report too. Finnick didn't like not knowing were his old friend was, nor did he much enjoy not being able to do anything while everything collectively went to hell around him.

As if hearing the sergeant's discontent thoughts, one Sergeant Toulouse O'Malley suddenly emerged from around a corner. "Finnick!" the tank commander called. "Nick activated the locator. My crew are prepping the tank, but we can't go in without support." The orange cat smirked, "I figured you guys should come along for the ride."

"Count us in," Finnick said without needing to think about it. The desert fox couldn't do anything about Captain Skye's condition, or the ever worsening rebellion, but he could contribute to helping his friend. He wasn't going to pass up the chance.

#*#*#

Nick struggled in impotent rage. The scarred warthog had all but promised to torture, kill, and do Saint Robin knew what else to his sister and was about to show him whatever instruments of pain was hidden under the sheet on the desk beside him. The fox officer wanted to scream, he wanted to kill this twisted pigs, he wanted to do something, anything, that would ensure they never got anywhere near his family.

Just before Napoleon could reveal his toys, the door to the office come torture chamber opened and a goat carrying a battered and, somehow, smoking Judy entered. "Caught the bunny slut rummaging through the store room, boss."

"Nice job, Billy," the grey warthog complemented, "She get anythang?"

"Now of our stuff," Billy reported, "Dunno what all we took from her and the fox, though."

"Guess this'll jus' have to wait," Napoleon said, sounding slightly disappointed, "Tie her up beside the fox, I'll go an' see if she got anythang."

"Damn, Billy, you really worked a number on her," one of the younger warthogs chuckled seeing Judy's swollen eye and split lip. "Gotta say, though, I'd still tap that bunny booty."

The APL guards ziptied Judy onto the large office chair beside Nick and stepped outside to guard the door. Although still reeling from her ordeal, Judy turned to Nick and softly said, "I found your...thing. I turned it on while they were dragging me down here."

"Wait, really!?" a baffled Nick was somehow able to say without shouting. "Why?"

"Because I promised I would," Judy said simply, though there was something different about how she was looking at him.

"What kind of militant are you?" a baffled yet relieved Nick asked

"A nice one."


	14. Chapter 14

First Kills

 **Author's Note; So, you ever promise yourself you're going to work on something as soon as you check your mail, then realize it's been several hours? That happened to me a few times, and when I finally was able to make myself try to write, on a chapter I've been looking forward to for weeks no less, total writer's block. Really sorry for late update, everyone, but I hope the chapter makes up for it.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Canadians Rock-Sorry things are getting confusing**

 **Hamers-Glad you're enjoying it. Nick's shown Judy a side to predators she hadn't known about before, that's for sure. Though she might give him some insights into prey as well.**

 **Guest-I can see your point.**

 **Renars738-Thank you for the kind praise, I try to show the good and bad of both sides, so its good to hear that it came through. Feel free to vent, and don't worry, Judy and Nick will be dealing with the bad predators and prey before all is said and done.**

 **Dinofelis-Scar is kinda replacing Lionheart, yes, though as you suspected, his motives are darker. Nick and Judy will have a little more time to talk before the cavalry rolls in.**

 **colegfree-I'll try to include info on the different factions, and Tavi and the others will be playing a big part in this chapter.**

 **Agent007.1-No worries on spelling, I actually like it when people point out little errors like that so I can correct them. Your idea for bringing in embassies is interesting, and I decided to work it into what I had planned.**

 **Skitzotech-Glad you're enjoying the story. I actually went back a removed a few 'youngs'. Ironically, I was trying not to keep saying the characters' names, so I tried not to repeat myself and ended up repeating myself. I actually missed the age difference between Nick and Judy until I read some stories that mentioned it. In this story, I've been playing it as they're both in their mid-ish 20s. As for all the con-canon creatures, there's two reasons. One is that since I made Zootopia the capitol of a country populated by mammals, it seemed logical that other countries would be populated by other kinds of creatures. The other is that I wanted to mostly stick to Disney rather than original characters, which means a lot of domesticated animals. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

#*#*#

Ajay Tavi was tired, traveling for miles and going quite a while without sleep had that effect on a mammal. Even one with training sense puphood, as Tavi did. Nevertheless, the mongoose pushed himself onward, determined not to fail again and do his ancestors proud.

At the sound of an engine approaching, Tavi cautiously braced himself against the wheel a nearby large mammal sized car and peaked around it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it was a red Leopard 2, several familiar mammals riding on the turret. The mongoose took a deep breath, raised his paws over his head to appear none threatening, and moved into the open with a shout of "Militia friendly, coming in!"

As expected, his teammates briefly pointed their various weapons at Tavi, but quickly lowered said firearms then they recognized their friend. The tank briefly pulled to a stop to allow the mongoose to climb up onto the armored war machine. Finnick held out his paw to help the private up onto the turret itself. "Tavi, where the hell have you been?"

"The Regulators arrested me, Sergeant," Tavi reported, pulling the pilfered phone from his pocket with the map and directions displayed, "They were taking me here. I was going to investigate, but I saw the signal and came to help."

"How'd you get away?" Tod asked, looking the mongoose over for wounds.

"I...crashed their van."

"Damn, dude," Finnick said, "I wanna hear that story later, and someone's gotta know about this." He held up the phone. "But for now, we need to get Nick outta there."

"I actually have some thoughts on that." Toulouse, half way out of his hatch spoke up. "We need to confirm Ni-Lieutenant Wilde's location in the building, and pick off any lookouts they've got. Finnick, if you and your mammals can handle that, I'll bring this monster in guns blazing."

"Roger that," Finnick nodded, "Copper, you handle the lookouts. Brocktree, Russell, you come with me, we're going to find the lieutenant."

"Sergeant, please let me come too," Tavi implored.

 _He really wants to earn that knife and beads back_ Finnick thought, "Alright, you're in too. Ma'ii give him your sidearm."

#*#*#

Nick shuffled around in his restraints to get a better look at the 'nice militant' tied up beside him. The red fox lieutenant contemplated his experiences with the small rebel; she'd blown up the building he'd been assigned to protect, maced him, escaped multiple times, and saved his life...twice, assuming Toulouse was punctual.

Toulouse, Berlioz.

Nick's heart sank remembering how the promise he'd made to the brothers. He'd been so sure the disappearances and the revitalized rebel activity were related. Now it felt like he'd been chasing his own tail. Though he already suspected the answer, the fox turned to Judy and asked, "You and your buddies weren't involved with the missing officers, were you?"

"No," a somewhat recovered Judy answered, "Personally, I thought you guys were going after each other. But now I'm thinking these guys might know about it."

"Makes sense, I guess," Nick shrugged, though he was referring the APL being involved in the disappearances. Looking back to his fellow prisoner, the militiamammal cleared his throat awkwardly. "Look, Carrots...thanks, for getting the locator and saving my tail in the subway."

Judy, still smelling of cooked meat, gave Nick a half smile, "You're welcome...fascist fox."

Nick chuckled at the lighthearted gibe. "Bunny bomber."

#*#*#

Atop the old office building used as the APL's headquarters, a warthog and a ram stood watch. The ram glanced over to the sentry spot across the street, then turned to his friend. "Hey, where's Duke and Pen?"

The boar moved beside the other militant. The extremist swine raised a pair of binoculars to scan the area where his comrades should have been keeping watch. Grumbling about the likelihood of the sentries being off drinking, the boar scanned the surrounding area, just to be sure. Humming in concern, the warthog glanced over his binocs at something in another building.

Then his head exploded.

"Aahh! Fuck me, shit!" the startled ram cried. He sprinted toward the roof access door, loudly muttering "Serpentine! Serpentine!"

Tracking the terrorist ram across the rooftop, Copper gently squeezed the trigger of his silenced rifle, and the APL member dropped with a puff of pink mist. The hound dog scanned for any further guard posts. Finding none that would notice the small approaching Militia force, he tapped the talk button on his radio. "Sentries eliminated...you're, ah, clear to move up."

"You okay, Copper?" Tod's voice asked over the open line.

"Yeah, it's just..." Copper swallowed, "I never killed anybody before."

"None of us have," Finnick cut in, more gently then the usual for the harsh desert fox, "Let's do this."

#*#*#

Judy gnawed at her zipties while Nick kept an eye and ear trained on the door, should Napoleon and his four henchmammals return. Just as the lieutenant began to hear hoof steps approaching, Judy's left ear sprang up, "Someone's coming"

"Yeah, I hear it too" was Nick's nervous response, eyeing the door.

"No, from down there." Judy corrected, glancing at the air vent. She was just able to make out movement behind the partly see through metal when the door opened. The cow and warthog stationed themselves by the door, while two more warthogs stayed close to their leader.

The large grey boar casually walked over to the covered desk and finally slipped the sheet off of it, revealing an assortment of knives, blunt instruments and power tools. Napoleon turned toward the pair, specifically looking at Judy and casually asked, "Where's the chomper's li'l doohickey?"

"Doohickey? I was looking for my ipaw," Judy said, playing up the dumb bunny stereotype and hoping they didn't notice her chewed ziptie.

Napoleon smirked. Then, quicker than one would expect from an aging, one-eyed warthog, the former Razorback sprang forward and slashed Judy's side with a linoleum knife. The rabbit let out a pained scream as her blood splashed both Nick and her tormentor.

"You son of a bitch!" Nick shouted

Napoleon casually gestured between his two prisoners and stated, "Ya'two got ten seconds to tell me where that damn thang is or this bunny slut's ears come off."

"Surprise, Mother fucker!"

Napoleon and Nick glanced over to see Finnick, Tavi, Russell, and Brocktree just as the four militiamammals let off a fusillade on the APL members. The terrorist leader dropped his knife and dove for cover as the two of his warthog grunts were ripped apart by submachine gun fire. At the same time, the cow raised an elephant gun at the predators while the surviving warthog henchmammal frantically threw open the door and screamed for help.

His borrowed pistol running empty, Tavi dropped the fire arm, sprinted forward and grabbed Napoleon's discarded knife. Making use of the speed and agility his species was famous for, the mongoose darted at the cow, slashing the bovine terrorist's hamstring with the oversized knife. When the cow fell into a push up position, Tavi dashed toward his enemy's front legs, again cutting into the steer's tendons. With the APL member now lying on his side, Tavi finished him by pressing the linoleum knife against the frightened cow's neck and pulling it down across the terrorist's throat.

Napoleon dashed toward the door, trailed by bullets from Finnick, Russell, and Brocktree's freshly reloaded weapons. The aging boar managed to rush out of the room unharmed, though the younger warthog holding the door for him was riddled with hot lead.

"Get Wilde off'a there, we gotta hall ass," Finnick quickly ordered.

"We're gonna need somewhere to hold up until those cats get in here," Brocktree said as he cut through his lieutenant's restraints. "Can't stay here, or spend too much time in the vents either."

"There's...a store room..." Judy groaned out, "...lots'a weapons and stuff..."

"Cut her loose," Nick ordered.

The small (number and size wise) rescue party and their charge made their way back into the air vent, Tavi and Russell helping Judy. Finnick, leading the team forward based on Judy's instructions, leaned toward his shoulder and spoke into his radio, "O'Malley, the lieutenant's secure, let 'em have it!"

#*#*#

 _Thank God he's alive._ "Roger that," Toulouse replied to Finnick, then quickly turned to his driver, "Oliver, move us up. Cheshire, Figaro, set up and HE round."

The Leopard 2 moved quickly down the street, the remaining members of Nick's team having climbed inside with the crew.

#*#*#

"It's through that one." Judy said, wincing when Russell accidentally brushed against her wounded side. Her purple eyes suddenly widened as Tavi and Brocktree moved through the opened vent cover, "Wait!"

"What the fuck!?"

Inside the ad hoc armory, the militiamammals looked at the APL's grizzly memorial to their own brutality in horror.

"Oh my god," Nick breathed seeing the pictures, remembering Napoleon's promise, and involuntarily imagining Lily among the unfortunate brutalized predators displayed on the wall.

"I'll check out the store room," a voice from just outside the door spoke. Seconds later, a sheared sheep entered, only to stop short with eyes bulged at the side of five vindictive militiamammals and an unsympathetic, bleeding bunny. The sheep raised his hooves. "Okay, I know what you're thinking..."

The sheep stumbled back as he was blasted with automatic fire.

"They're in the store room!" a voice yelled from down the hall.

The team quickly moved to fortify the room as best they could. After they all climbed up onto the work table, Russell and Finnick trained their weapons on the hallway while Brocktree stood ready to fire once they'd run out of ammo. After setting Judy in a corner, Tavi went about scrounging for any weapons or ammunition he could find while Nick prepared to communicate their position to Toulouse.

The fox hesitated for just a moment when he noticed Tavi's kukri and warrior beads. Scooping them up, he turned to the mongoose and held out the dutiful militiamammal's ancestral treasures. "These are yours, Ajay. You've earned them back."

Knowing time was of the essence, Tavi took the offered items with a grateful nod and quickly secured them around his wrist and on his belt. Nick meanwhile, fixed the radio Brocktree had loaned him and spoke. "Toulouse, we're in a room on the ground floor, west side of the building."

#*#*#

"Roger that, Wilde," Toulouse said, looking through his binoculars at the abandoned office building, and noticing several silhouettes moving on the second floor. The cat tank commander dropped back into the turret and turned to his oddly colored gunner, a self-described mad mammal. "Cheshire, movement on the second floor, hit them with HE."

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves," the oddly colored cat cut off his song, and glanced over at his commander, "I'll bounce it deep in there, sergeant. Heheheh."

"I don't know about bou-"

"Away!" Cheshire yelled as he fired the tank's main gun, then returned to his song. "Did gyre and gimble in the wabe."

The shell flew through the air, smashing through a window and colliding with the second story ceiling. The shell ricocheted back downward and flew down the hallway. The HE round finally slammed into floor and went off in the middle of fifteen surprised prey extremists.

Toulouse slowly lowered his binoculars in wide eyed shock. "There is no way that should have worked."

"All mimsy were the borogoves."

#*#*#

"Reloading," Brocktree nervously announced as he reloaded and glanced down the hallway, now riddled with bullet holes and two new bodies. Several APL members had converged on their erstwhile weapons storage. The rebels had superior numbers, but the militiamammals had no shortage of ammunition.

"Yer gonna fucken die in here!" a voice that sounded like Napoleon shouted.

"Why don't we just duck back in air vent?" Russell asked before firing a burst at his attackers.

"By now they got every opening in the building covered," Nick explained. The red fox fired off a few shots of his own, before ducking back into the room. He briefly checked on Judy, then spoke through his walkie. "O'Malley, we're pinned down, anything you can do?"

Outside, the feline tank commander cut down an RPG wielding APL goat with one of the tank's MG3s and considered Nick's question. In the minutes since Cheshire's impossible feat, the APL had become much more cautious, limiting what Copper and the tank could do. Ma'ii had called in the situation, but reinforcements wouldn't arrive for some time. Suddenly, Toulouse was struck with a reckless idea. "Is there a basement in there?"

"...I don't think so." Nick responded, confused.

"Ramming speed!"

#*#*#

The red muzzle of a Leopard 2 suddenly burst through the decrepit building's outer wall, followed moments later by the rest of the armored vehicle. The shocked rebels turned toward the thunderous noise as the tank plowed its way through walls and furniture down the hall, more than one APL member disappearing into bloody mush beneath the armored vehicles treads. The tank rolled to a stop just in front of the team's makeshift stronghold the turret traversing to the left and firing off another shell into the building.

Once the dust had cleared, the turret's hatches opened, Toulouse and Cheshire climbing out and the orange commander politely asking, "You gentlemammals need a ride?"


	15. Chapter 15

Tank Ride

 **Author's Note-** Sigh, this took too long to post. I actually had this chapter two thirds done, then my computer kinda died on me and I had to order a new part. But enough of my excuses, but finally get on with the story.

 **Review Responses**

 **Combat Engineer-** Thank you for your kind words. I was quite happy to finally get to the tank battle.

 **Merecor-** Thank you.

 **Dinofelis-** Here's the update, glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. It was the result of a sudden burst of inspiration and it's good to hear it paid off. You'll see soon what happens with Judy.

 **Canadians Rock-** I picked the Leopard 2 for two reasons. One is that, as you pointed out, it's a very good tank. The other is that I was kind of amused by the idea of a tank called 'The Leopard' crewed entirely by house cats.

 **Fox in the hen house-** It was fun to bring in the Cheshire Cat and all his craziness. Nick will help Judy, though it may be risky.

 **Hamers-** Thank you, things have the potential to get very awkward indeed.

 **1-1 Marines-** Admittedly, yours was a PM rather than a review, but it felt appropriate to respond here. Glad you're enjoying the story, I have been trying to keep things fairly realistic, though I'm admittedly a layman when it comes to the military. I'll admit I can be a bit sloppy with editing, though I've been trying to get better. Stay tuned.

 **FeyFable-** Glad you enjoyed it.

 **Agent007.1-** Fun fact, a tank bursting through a wall was literally the second or third thing I thought of for this story after settling on the core concept. Been wanting to get to it for weeks. Admittedly, you're right, Toulouse was pretty reckless there, I think I even reference it in the chapter. And it was very epic, as I'd hoped. World of Tanks, been meaning to get into that for some time, all the gameplay I've seen is very impressive.

 **Renars738-** No worries, always happy to see a review. Glad you liked the ricocheting shell, also now you mention it, I have read accounts of rockets and other large projectiles bouncing off walls and pillars and such. I had a lot of fun writing the tank's grand entry, I'm glad it's gone over so well. Agree that Nick and Judy deserve some down time, and they just might get it.

#*#*#

"Wha'tha...hell...jus' 'appened?" a dazed extremist muttered looking at the freshly ruined hallway. Moments later, several rounds from newly arrived tank ripped through the ram's torso. The mortally wounded mountain goat collapsed on the floor. "I...regret...everything!"

Meanwhile down the hall, Russell and Tavi climbed up onto the treads of Toulouse's tank, while their comrades covered them. Once they had made it up, the two small militiamammals covered their teammates as Nick climbed up after then. Then the lieutenant, Finnick, and Brocktree, with varying degrees of enthusiasm, helped Judy up before the last two members of the small team climbed up themselves. Fortunately, the abrupt entry of an armored vehicle had largely scattered (or flattened) the APL members, meaning only a few potshots were necessary to keep the extremists' heads down.

This process repeated, getting the party onto the body of the tank and they climbed in via the driver's hatch. Although the interior of most tank models are known to be cramped, the small size of the various mammals involved meant that all twelve evacuees were able to fit inside, with just enough room left for Copper.

"Toulouse, can you get us the hell out of here, please?" Nick asked as soon as Oliver had slammed his hatch shut, "And if could have your driver swing by to pick up my sniper, that'd be lovely."

"Such sarcasm is most unbecoming of an officer and a gentlemammal," Toulouse teased back before slipping back into professionalism, "Seriously, though; Oliver get us moving. Figaro load another HE so Cheshire can...do his thing."

As the Leopard 2 plowed through yet more walls, Nick left the tankers to their work and turned to his own team. He looked first to his coyote radiomammal, "Ma'ii, what's the word on the com?"

"I've got two more tanks plus support from the Hellcats coming to escort us back to base. Already gave the driver the rendezvous," Ma'ii reported, "Glad you're safe, by the way, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Ma'ii," Nick said appreciatively, thought the vulpine officer wasn't sure he'd truly feel 'safe' until he knew for sure that Napoleon was dead. "Finnick, everyone okay?"

"Everyone accounted for, 'sir'," the small sergeant said, raising his eyebrows on the last word, "Aside from the bunny, everyone's tiptop."

At the mention of Judy's condition, Nick quickly turned to order Tod to tend to her, only to find his fellow fox already busily working to stem the blood flow from the rabbit's side. Nick let up a soft 'huh' in surprise and, feeling the weight of his recent ordeals, allowed himself to sink into a seat to rest. If only shortly.

#*#*#

Private Fangmeyer stood beside several of her fellow Dogs of War, ten frightened prey civilians stood against a brick wall in front of her, more than a dozen other canine militiamammals holding back a crowd of concerned prey.

"A'right, make ready," The white she-wolf's captain, a wolfhound commonly called Chief ordered. The other nine canines raised their rifles, some more readily than others, but Fangmeyer, looking at the shivering capybara across from her, couldn't. "Fangmeyer! Raise yer rifle, girl!"

The wolf private turned to her captain and said. "No."

"What did ya say?" the folksy officer asked sternly

"I said 'no'!" Fangmeyer snapped, "I'm not gonna do this!"

"Wimpy bitch," someone muttered, making the white wolf's eyes narrow. She hated that word. Every female canine hated that word.

"What good are ya," Chief sneeringly asked, "If ya can't even shoot a glorified rat that's right in front of ya?"

"Didn't say I couldn't do it!" Fangmeyer snapped, she sucked in a breath to compose herself and continued, "I just won't kill that mammal for no reason."

"Fang's right, Chief," another DoW spoke up, "This is bullshit!"

The crowd was getting restless. A frustrated Chief put off yelling at Fangmeyer to bark at his militiamammals to keep the gathered prey under control. He then turned back to the insubordinate firing squad.

Gunshots rang out before the captain could say a word.

Another wolf, Private Howler, had taken matters into his own paws and cut down all ten unfortunate prey. Once his weapon clicked empty, Howler fixed Fangmeyer with a disdainful look and reloaded as he spoke "That kind of attitude will get us back in collars."

#*#*#

Judy had to admit, she was a bit surprised at the fox medic's lack of hesitation to help her. Perhaps it was her upbringing, but she'd actually been somewhat surprised by the very idea of a fox being a medic. And yet, when she'd been (somewhat) gently lowered into the tank, there he was, telling his companions to lay her down and laying out medical supplies. He quickly rolled her shirt up, giving everyone who cared to look a nice view of her midriff but the rabbit was past caring, and began treating her wounds with practiced precision.

Why?

The young vulpine was in the Militia, she was a rebel. And prey. Two thinks she'd think he would have been indoctrinated to hate. A weird look or two from his squadmates seemed to show that some of them had similar views.

"You want to know why I've got no problem helping prey." the fox medic, Private Tweed. Judy felt the heat rise in her ears as they folded behind her head. Apparently she'd been staring. The vulpine militiamammal began to work on Judy's wound as he continued, "Ever hear of the Reclamation Project?"

"...no-AH!"

"Sorry!" Tweed quickly checked to make sure he hadn't done any damage and returned to his work. "Okay, stopped the bleeding. Anyway, the Reclamation Project was put into effect almost as soon as the Revolution ended. It was an effort..." the red fox gained a contemplative look, trying to remember exact words, Judy guessed, "...to reunite displaced young predators with their own kind."

Several of the tank's other passengers had taken note at the mention of this Reclamation Project. At the same time, the Leopard 2 had pulled to a stop to allow a coonhound militiamammal to enter. The canine sniper quickly moved to sit by Tweed, only to look concerned when the medic continued.

"As a kit, I was cared for by predators, then prey, then predators again with...unpleasant transitions in between," Tweed summed up. "It's the kind of thing that gives a mammal an interesting perspective."

The vulpine medic finished bandaging Judy and pulled her shirt back down. "It's not as bad as it looks, probably more about causing pain then doing damage. Your fur should cover the scar."

 _Just like the ones on my cheek_ Judy thought. "...thank you."

"No problem," the medic said with a smile, "Just take it easy for a while."

#*#*#

Bogo sat in the back room of Jumbeaux's Cafe, one of the PLF's safehouses and his new headquarters. With him was McHorn and Furious George. The water buffalo had finally been convinced to take a break when Jerry, an avid supporter and valued informant, entered. "Hey Bogo, your bunny spy is here."

There was a surprised grunt as the elephant ice cream vender unceremoniously lifted Jack off the floor with his trunk and plopped him down on the table the megafauna rebels were gathered around. "You guys all look beat, can I get ya some ice cream, on the house?"

"Not now," Bogo said without looking up, "You got anything for us, Savage?"

Jack straightened out his suit jacked as Jerry left the room and stood to address his leader. "I've been running all over the city. Things are bad, to say the least. I saw Bagheera go crazy, but...I think someone something was done to him."

"What'ya mean?" McHorn rumbled.

"Just before he went crazy, the panther stumbled to the ground," Jack explained, "It looked like he was hit or shot by something. Then he just went apeshit."

The rabbit spy grimaced at the sound offended growl from behind him. He glanced at the irritable gorilla, "Err, sorry."

"I assume, you've heard about the reprisals." Bogo asked.

"Yes," Jack answered, back in his element, "Some militiamammals have refused to follow orders, but even so at least forty prey have been executed so far. Also, Lionheart didn't know anything about it until bullets were flying. It's like you said, Bogo, Bagheera was the voice of reason in Militia Command. Without him, I'm worried we're just seeing the beginning of Shere Khan can do."

Bogo let out a deep sigh, leaning on his arm and pinching the bridge of his snout. Unbidden memories of the Precinct 1 Massacre giving the former police sergeant an idea of what Shere Khan was capable of.

"Did ya find anything out about Judy?" a concerned McHorn asked

"No, I hit up three contacts, but even Rocky hadn't heard anything about her," Jack answered. A moment later, the spy remembered something, "Oh, one more thing. There was a lot of chatter on Militia frequencies about a battle in the old Business District."

"Hopps is either a prisoner or hiding somewhere, either way there's little we can do for her at the moment," Bogo cut in, "We've got survivors of the raid spread out in twelve safehouses. For now, we need to lay low. Once enough time has passed and we can get back on our hooves, we need to cut the head off the Militia."

#*#*#

Nick had come to a decision in regards to Judy. It was probably illegal and maybe a little stupid. But the red fox knew he couldn't just hand the rabbit over to be tortured by his superiors after what she had done for him. Besides, the young officer reasoned to himself, she could help him unravel the situation with the missing officers. He just had to hustle a little.

The lieutenant's thoughts were interrupted when Finnick sat down beside him and punched him in the arm without a word. "Aw, dammit Fin."

"Was worried about you, asshole," Finnick said in his deep baritone before punching Nick again.

"Didn't know I was your type," Nick muttered as he rubbed his arm, "Look, Finnick, I need you to back me one something when he get debriefed."

"What are you gonna do?" Finnick asked with a raised eyebrow. The desert fox's gaze drifted to the injured rabbit lying nearby and he closed his eyes with a sigh. "...oh, you fuckin' idiot."

"I'd be dead without her, Finnick," Nick pressed, "Look, just nod along with what I say. Please, Fin."

"I hate you so damn much," the tiny sergeant muttered, "Okay."

Nick gave his old friend a grateful pat on the shoulder. The Militia officer leaned back in his seat, the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind.

#*#*#

 **Author's Note-** I went through a few different ideas and scenarios for this story before settling on the one you've been (hopefully) enjoying for the last several chapters, dear reader. Just for fun, I thought I'd post little summaries of them. If you'd like to use any of them for a story of your own, be my guest.

 **Original idea-** The first 'Dystopian AU' idea I had was a follow up to the movie about a group of armed predator vigilantes. Led by an embittered Pit Bull war veteran named Stubbs (a reference to the World War I hero dog Sergeant Stubby), a group of angry, disillusioned predators would lash out at Zootopia for turning on them so quickly during the Night Howler Incident. This would include violent protests, killing Doug as he was being brought into court, and trying to kill Bellwether, who would ironically be saved by Nick and Judy. At one point, Stubbs would stop one of his henchmen from killing Nick, since he's a fellow predator. There would also be an internal conflict within the ZPD in general and Nick and Judy in particular, with Nick being somewhat sympathetic to Stubbs and his followers and Judy thinking they're as bad as Bellwether.

 **Border Guards-** In this version, predators and prey each had their own country, with a Korean DMZ style border in between. Nick and Judy were soldiers for their respective sides and they'd been stationed directly across from one another. At first, they'd just stand and stare at each other, but over time they'd start to communicate. It would start with them making faces at each other, then conveying things with jesters, leaving each other notes, and finally talking to each other from across the barbed wire fence between them.

 **Siege-** For this one, I pretty much ripped off the Netflix movie 'The Siege of Jadotville.' Judy would be the commander of an all rabbit company of soldiers, whom no one takes seriously, stationed in a semi-autonomous region of Mammalia for predators. Shortly after she arrives, the predators decide they want full independence and the Militia begins attacking prey army outposts. Nick is the officer in charge of taking Judy's base, only for the bunny and her troops to surprise everyone by being the only ones to hold out. At first, Nick would be as dismissive of Judy as everyone else, but would come to respect her over the course of the siege.

 **It was all a dream** -Kinda self-explanatory, but in this version Judy has a nightmare were she wakes up in a Zootopia ruled by a nazi-esque regime run by predators. The entire story would essentially be Judy running for her life from predator secret police, with a Mirror Universe Nick leading the chase. Just as they finally catch her, Judy would wake up safe and sound in her apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

A Few Simple Meetings

 **Review Responses**

 **Combat Engineer-** I might, still have notes for both of them and people have shown interest.

 **FeyFable-** Glad you enjoyed their escape. With connections in both the Militia and the Rebels, our duo should be able get some real interesting sleuthing in.

 **Hamers-** Thank you, I did a lot of editing on the medic scene and I'm glad it came out good. People have expressed interest in the border guards story, so I think I may write it after all. Hope I can make the Judy and Gazelle situations interesting for you.

 **Dinofelis-** The disobedience will have a ripple effect on things, some good some bad. Nick and Finnick are gonna have to do some fast talking, much to Finnick's chagrin.

 **Merecor-** Thank you.

 **1-1 Marines-** Glad you liked the update. You're right, small arms may as well be so many BB guns to a tank, but I figured the Militia would choose to error on the side of caution. Fangmeyer's refusal to follow orders will have consequences, for good and ill. (Also, I actually mistakenly thought the white wolf in the bullpen scene was Fangmeyer.) Lionheart will be taking action, how successful he'll be, only time can tell. Glad you liked the medic scene, it went through several rewrites, so it's good to see it came through okay. The Border Guard idea has proven fairly popular, I'm starting to think I'll write it after all, when I finish this one.

 **Guest-** Hmm, I was thinking making references to humans as creatures of myth and legend, referred to as 'The Old Masters,' having humans actually appear...I'm honestly not sure how that would go.

 **Agent007.1-** You'll see shortly what Nick has in mind, good sir. You're about firing squads, even the infamous Waffen SS had a hard time finding men willing to gun down helpless prisoners. The same more or less applies to the creatures in this story; Fangmeyer would have been willing to shoot an enemy in combat or even would have executed the capybara if he was a rebel. But she, and some of the others, wasn't just going to straight up murder innocent mammals. Of course, you also occasionally find guys like Howler, who are a little TOO eager to pull the trigger.

 **Renars738-** Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story. Indeed, with the more moderate leaders MIA, the crazies are running the show. This seldom bodes well for anyone. Good point on my original idea, maybe it could even have a point where Stubbs rethinks his actions when he sees the consequences. I hadn't thought of that, but now you mention it, it makes sense that they won't be too popular. The siege scenario wouldn't leave much room for bonding, as you say. Still, I'm kind of a sucker for stories where enemies grow to respect one another.

 **FireMaster1-** Thank you for the praise. The different emotions the Militia brings up was always something I wanted to explore and it's always good hear that it came through. Glad you're liking the developing political situation. It will continue to develop and effect the situation for the characters.

#*#*#

Bellwether was as giddy as a school lamb. She had hoped to stir things up, sure. But the predators executing civilians in the streets was a better outcome then she could of ever hoped for. The little ewe could see it in the faces of the prey that had seen the atrocities. They cowered back in fear, but buried just beneath that fear was anger. Better yet, dissension had broken out within the Militia over the reprisals. Why any predator would object to killing someone, Bellwether had no idea, but she was happy all the same. The prey would soon be ready to rise up, and when they did, the Militia would be outnumbered ten to one and divided amongst themselves.

"Then we'll tear them all limb from limb," Bellwether sneered, just before excitedly clapping her hooves, "It's gonna be so awesome!"

"Bellwether!" Lionheart's voice sounded over the ewe's intercom, "Clear my appointments and get up here. I've got a meeting with General Priderock."

"But until then..." Bellwether sighed, then pressed the talk button, "Right away, sir."

#*#*#

Chancellor Lionheart sat at his desk, hoping this meeting would end more productively then the last one he'd had with prominent Militia officers. He briefly wondered what his secretary could have been up to just before the door to his office opened and two familiar lionesses entered. "Aw, General, Captain, please, come in, have a seat."

The three lions sat down, hardly noticing the sheep almost hidden by Lionheart's desk. Sarabi was the first to speak up, "So, Chancellor, what is it you wanted to discuss?"

 _Right down to business. Better that way._ Lionheart steeled himself and spoke. "I'm about to hold a press conference, wherein I will announce that I approved a onetime lift on the ban on reprisals." He held out his paws, "A case of doing the wrong thing for the right reasons."

Sarafina and Sarabi exchanged surprised looks. Finally, the lioness general looked to the Chancellor skeptically, "You would take responsibility for Shere Khan's actions?"

"And prevent him from repeating them." Lionheart clarified.

"Your government is barely beginning to recover and you'd force the paw of the most powerful mammal since Emperor Jaguar Caesar?" Sarabi deadpanned, "I give you credit for courage, Chancellor."

"That's why I need your support," Lionheart stressed leaning over his desk, "Khan isn't directly in command of any unit in the Militia, whereas you command an entire division, and how you act will influence other generals."

"Or set them against her," Sarafina spoke up in concern, "Maybe even draw down the Regulators."

Lionheart took a deep breath. The proud lion (a descendent of King Richard) was getting sick of begging the Militia go give him the time of day. Nevertheless, it was his only option if he was going to keep things from spinning even more out of control. "Ladies, if Khan is left unchecked his actions will become more and more extreme until it leads to everything we've build since the Revolution burning to the ground. Still, he's a damn good commander, so if he can be brought to heel, I want to try."

Sarafina still seemed doubtful as Sarabi silently mulled over Lionheart's proposal. Finally, she asked a simple but important question, "And if he doesn't cooperate?"

"Well...we all know what happened to Caesar."

"Chancellor," Sarabi cautioned, "You're getting into dangerous territory, are you sure you're up to it."

"Shere Khan has been Dictator of Mammalia for over a decade, general," Lionheart replied, "He was the kind of leader we needed in the early days, and against the Reptiles, but his time may be up."

"And whom, pray tell, would you have replace him?" Sarabi asked, _As if I didn't know._

"Well, I always thought you'd be a good fit for the job, General," Lionheart predictably answered.

As the conversation progressed, Bellwether remained calm, trying to look meek and unnoteworthy. Inside, however, the ewe was in initially frantic damage control. It seemed she had her next target for Doug.

#*#*#

Judy nervously made her way down the hall in the Zootopia Brigiade's Headquarters, a reassuring paw from Nick rested on her shoulder. To her left was the small fennec sergeant, apparently a friend of the red fox. While the rest of Nick's team was being debriefed through regular channels, the lieutenant and insisted the three of them report directly to his regiment's acting CO. The trio was just passing an office with shouts of insubordination and disregard for orders coming from within when Nick spoke.

"Okay, guys, Major Badger's a little crazy, so let me do most of the talking," the red fox explained, "Fin, it'll just like when we used to hustle together-"

"You mean in High School?" Finnick grumbled.

"Carrots," Nick continued as if his sergeant hadn't spoken, "You just look cute and say there were sheep, lots of sheep."

"Sheep?" Judy repeated

"Yeah, what's with that?" Finnick asked with a raised eyebrow

"We're here!" Nick announced opening the door to Major Honey Badger's office for his companions.

Judy surveyed the office as she entered and followed her two...allies inside. It looked like a the workplace of a madmammal, with chaotic charts, scribbled on pages pinned to bulletin boards, and more than a few weapons strewn about.

"Wilde, Finnick...bunny." the Major greeted, "I'm glad you're okay. Oh! I just got word on Skye, she's in very rough shape, but should be okay."

"Skye?" Judy asked

"Our captain," Nick explained, "The one Bagheera tried to eat."

"So, Wilde" Honey said, "This the rabbit had blew up the PAB?"

"Actually, ma'am, regrettably, she is not," this earned Nick questioning looks from everyone else in the room, "The actual bomber got away...yet again. And this cute, little lady here," he gestured to an unamused Judy, "She was just on her way home from work. But when she saw me being chased by a panther gone mad, you'll never believe it, she jumped in and save my tail."

"Really?" Honey asked, turning to Judy, "That the truth, bunny?"

"I, uh," Judy fumbled, then decided to tell a half truth, "I guess I just couldn't leave him."

"Ain't that sweet?" Nick cut in, "Anyway, after we were nearly ripped to shreds, we finally escape and the APL is waiting for us. Isn't that right, Carrots?"

"Carrots?" Honey repeated flatly

"That's her name," Nick quickly covered, "Judy Carrots. Anyway, that's what happened, isn't it, Carrots?"

"Uh, yeah..." remembering Nick's instructions, Judy twitched her nose a bit and added, "Also, there were sheep...Lots of sheep."

"We're so dead," Finnick muttered, covering his eyes.

Honey's expression, however, had gone from cynical to ecstatic in an eye blink. She slammed both fists onto her desk with a triumphant shout of "I knew it!"

The three smaller mammals recoiled in surprise as the conspiracy theorist officer spun in her chair, the only coherent part of her jubilant rant being "Whose a Section Eight now, biatch?! Woo-hoo!"

Finally, Nick was able to recover, managing to get the badger's attention and adding "Also, one of my team was briefly held by the Regulators. Finnick."

Snapping out of his daze, Finnick produced the phone Tavi had procured and explained, "They were taking him to the Cliffside Asylum, there's also weird texts and files on here."

"They're probably working a conspiracy of their own," Nick put in, then added for good measure, "Or even working WITH the sheep!"

"That is so classic them," Honey muttered, stroking her chin contemplatively.

"Indeed, so first off," Nick said, getting to the first major point of his plan, "Carrots here saw as much as I did and can provide a lot of-"

"I'll have her filed as a trustee in an hour," Honey stated confidently.

"Oh, uh, okay," _This is easier than I thought, now Phase Two_ , "So, with taken care of, we should start looking into the Regulators."

"Whoa, I don't know about that, Wilde," Honey interjected, "After all that crap you've been through you should be on leave for a least a week. We've got others who can take over from here, Wilde."

It all made sense, surprisingly given what Nick had come to expect from Honey, but he simply could let someone else take over. Not after he'd promised to find the missing officers. Thinking quickly, the red fox assumed a contemplative pose and responded, "Actually, considering the Regulators have gotten tangled up in this whole thing, who's to say they won't intervene in an official investigation. Not to mention others might not take Carrots' intel into account."

Nick could see he'd hit the right buttons, though the major still seemed reluctant. "Okay, Wilde, I'll have you assigned as the rabbit's handler...won't be the first off the books mission I've okayed. Still though, at least take a day or two, see your family."

 _Well, she's got a point,_ Nick admitted to himself, _I should let Mom and Dad know I'm okay, and Lily's gonna be...freaked...OH CRAP!_

"Who's this pretty li'l thang?" "This li'l lady's gonna suffer!"

Suddenly somber, Nick turned back to Honey and asked, "Major, the leader of the ALP cell that took us called himself Napoleon Squealer. I, um...I need to know he's dead."

"Squealer?" Honey repeated, "I hope, you guys took that son of a bitch out. That said, last I heard, the cleanup crew had only managed to ID a few of the bodies." Seeing that the lieutenant didn't pleased with the answer, the badger added reassuringly, "You boys blasted the crap out of that place, Wilde. They'll find his corpse soon enough."

A few minutes later, Nick and Finnick waited outside Honey's office while the major filled Judy in on the ins and outs of the Militia's trustee system. Still somewhat in disbelief, glanced at his friend. "I cannot believe you actually pulled that off. You are one sly bastard."

"Stereotypes, Finnick, they exist for a reason," Nick smirked. _Just gotta check in on Lily and the folks, then I'm finishing this thing._

#*#*#

Clawhauser made his way to Captain Priderock's office, listening to one of Gazelle's early albums, More Blood, a protest against the Militia's controversial counter invasion during the Reptile War.

"If they all come back but one, he was still some mother's son!" the pop idol's voice sang into the desk sergeant's ears. Though reluctant to end the song, the chubby cheetah knew he couldn't listen and talk to Simba at once, and this conversation was important.

Knowing he was expected the sergeant made his way into Simba's office and sat down, just as the captain was finished up a personal call. "Sorry, I gotta go..." the captain said, giving Clawhauser the 'one second' gestured, "...Love you, too, Nala, bye." He turned fully to the cheetah, "Okay, sergeant, what was it you needed to tell me?"

 _Okay, Benji, you got this. Just calmly explain your concerns_ "Well, sir...um...you see...I think Captain Sabor is a hunter and she's gonna eat Gazelle!"


	17. Chapter 18

After a lot of thought, I've decided to go through with the revision. Sincere apologies to those who wanted to see me continue this version, but this really is how I want to proceed. I will, however, be leaving this version up. The new version will be called The Predator Militia, Revision (unoriginal title is unoriginal), and the first chapter will be posted next Friday, with updates once a week, though if I miss my deadline, I've decided to simply wait until the next week. Rushing to get a late chapter out, then having less time to work on the next one was a stressful way to write.


End file.
